The Soul Maker, rewrite
by Kaya Nah
Summary: Rewrite to my original story. Corrine is taken to the Phantom's lair for protection. It's not a conventional story. Erik & other character. There's some humor, but it's NOT a parody! Hope you'll read and review. Chapters longer than in the original. Enjoy
1. Indigo Child

Hello everyone!

I finally decided to rewrite this story. The other version will remain active, if you want to take a look… It never was to my taste and I rushed the end because I was frustrated with the little readers it got back then. Now that my English improved considerably in the past year, I do hope that there will be more people interested in reading this _weird_ story.

In hope you will like it and that you will send me reviews,

Kaya

**Chapter 1**

**Indigo Child**

**_Corrine's Point of View_**

Peace! Peace and comfort surrounded me in that almost blissful sleep. Never had I slept this way, as though nothing could ever happen to me. I did not want to wake. I did not want to respond when the alarm clock would finally decide to pull me out of bed for school.

­_-"Corrine…Corrine, wake up, ma chérie."_

That voice which was calling my name, it wasn't my father's. Papa had a husky voice, raspy and somehow rusty, caused by many years of smoking. But _that_ voice that just called me…it sounded _familiar_ and it didn't at the same time. I could not quite place it. _Where did I hear that voice?_ It was calm, deep and so incredibly sexy. It made me shiver and absolutely not in a bad way. I did my best not to moan, which reveal to be more difficult than I thought. I did not move. I kept silent, unmoving, sure I was dreaming, since I knew no one with a voice like that. No one was sexy in my family…you hear these kinds of voices in movies or on the radio. Also, I wanted to see if I would be called again by that mysterious, manly whisperer.

_-"Corrine, I know you are awake!"_

_Oops!_ I was discovered, but I was still unsure if I _really_ was awake. Maybe I was dreaming that I was awake. The ways of dreams were sometimes…_weird_, for lack of a better word. Deciding upon sleeping a while longer, I turned in my bed. _My bed…?_ No, I was surely not in my bed. This one had silk sheets and a velvet comforter. We did not have those at home and what confirmed the whole _'this is not my bed'_ thing, was that I was comfortable. It was definitely not _my_ bed!

Almost fearfully, I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped when I saw I was no longer in my tiny bedroom but on a movie set. Though, there were no spotlights or camera… But, this could only be a movie set, since I was in somewhere that was not even real. I was in the Phantom's lair. One (out of many) question remained; Was I really dreaming? I mean, I _felt _awake, but…this was just way too weird.

It was a bit dark, but not enough not to see where I was. As my vision slowly adjusted to the dimly lit chamber, my breath caught in my throat as my eyes settled on _him_. There he stood, the Phantom of the Opera, clad in his nice black dress-suit and crimson waist coat. He was not the Phantom from the book, which I read more than safely sane, but the one from the movie. What was his name again… ah yeah…Gerard Butler. The very sexy Phantom of the Opera with his piercing green eyes that could seduce any girl in the blink of one of those amazingly gorgeous orbs.

Yes, I admit it, I am one of those fan girls who has fantasies about similar situations. How many fanfictions I read about girls falling back in time and into the Phantom's lair, I lost count long ago. But this was way different. It felt so…real. How could this be? The only reasonable answer to that, was that I had gone completely mad because of all those stories I kept reading all night long.

As though my eyes could not hide my fears, the man before me smiled warmly, carefully approaching the bed in which I laid. He raised his gloved hands up, showing me he was unarmed, those killer eyes never leaving my shy and awed ones.

-"There is no need to be afraid, my dear." He said with that breathtaking voice of his. "I will not hurt you."

-"I'm dead." I declared after a few seconds of silence, swallowing painfully. "This is a dream, for sure…"

-"This is no dream, Corrine." He said softly. "The Soul Maker brought you here and I was assigned as your guardian."

-"Yeah, right… it explains it all." I laughed sarcastically. "And you, I suppose, are my angel of music. Look, I may be a bit dreamy and cloud headed sometimes but _this _is just a tad too much to assume."

-"You do not understand, mademoiselle." He sighed. "This is no dream or hallucination. You will _not_ wake up from _this_."

-"Then, if this is all really happening, would you care to explain to me, because right now I'm on the verge of tears with thinking that I've gone completely mad!"

The masked man, who most of the girls I met online would call _Gerrick_, scooped closer to me and I could feel his warmth even under the thick bedcovers, even if he wasn't _that_ close. It was almost unnatural… the Phantom took my left hand, caressing my knuckles with his thumb. _Wow! _That was the word that popped into my mind at that moment. I suddenly felt as though my whole body was weighting nothing but a feather. I also clearly felt a charge of power coming from his body and into mine. Hard to explain…

One of his gloved fingers of his free hand came under my chin, gently turning my head in his direction, making me notice I had been kind of hypnotized by what his magic thumb had been doing with my hand. He leaned closer and I thought for a split second that he would kiss me. If he dared, he would receive a fair slap on his unmasked cheek. I was not an easy girl! Though, part of me wanted desperately to be kissed by those gorgeous full lips, but of course, he did nothing of the sort. _Damn._ He just wanted to look into my eyes, digging as deeply into my mind as he could or at least that's how it felt.

-"Your soul needed to be protected." He began, his voice even softer and deeper than before. "The Soul Maker brought you here, where you are completely safe from the outside and under worlds."

-"My soul needed to be protected…what is that suppose to mean?" I asked, half smirking at his _joke_. "Look, I am nobody, just a girl with too much time between her hands. My soul isn't different from any other being!"

-"This is where you are wrong, darling. You are an Indigo Child. A human that is born with wisdom and knowledge no other mortal possesses."

My eyes widened, as though what he said actually made sense. I have never felt life the other kids, when I was at school. I even jumped two classes and I learned to read on my own before I even began school, I was about four years old. Did I mention that this _meeting _with the Phantom was really weird?

-"Besides the wisdom/knowledge thing, what is a… what was it again?" I asked, half lost in my own thoughts, really beginning to think I had lost my mind for good

-"An Indigo Child." He stated and I think I heard a hint of annoyance in his voice, but I wasn't sure. "There is one or two in every country around the world. You were the one assigned for the province of Quebec, in Canada."

-"O…kay… and, what does it have to do with…well, with _this_?" I motioned for the rest of the room, waiting for some believable answer

-"The Indigo Children were conceived to lead the world, after Armageddon. For the past few weeks, demons of the underworld had been searching for some of the Indigos, sensing that their end is slowly coming closer."

-"So… am I supposed to be worried because I am searched by demons, or for the upcoming Armageddon?"

-"Neither, ma chérie." He smiled

-"O…kay…" I scratched my head, trying to understand

-"If demons were to find the Children, they would turn them into demons and use them among their _ranks _in the great battle they are so eager to unleash."

-"Yikes!" I declared dumbly, my mouth turning downward and I am sure I must be looking like a frog now. "And, why exactly am I…_here_?"

-"To be protected."

-"Yes, I caught that part, thanks." I sighed, quite exasperated. "What I don't understand is; how does it come that I am in the Phantom's Lair…well, _your_ lair I guess…? And why is it not the place from the book but the one from the movie?"

-"Well, it is simpler than it seems actually. The Soul Maker brought your dreams into something real and gave me _that _shape, so you would feel safer in surroundings which would cause you no fear."

-"So, if I get everything you said right, if I had been a Star Ward fan, I would have landed on Dagobah and you would have been Yoda or something like that?"

The man laughed heartily, then nodded and I joined into that healthy fit of laughter. I had needed this badly. After a while we stopped. I did not know about his sides, but mine were hurting quite a bit now. A few moments of silence passed before I finally asked him what he was exactly. I needed some more answer to clear my now busy mind. He seemed to think about what he might tell me, I guess.

-"In your world, you would probably say that I am an angel…" He said matter-of-factly

-"Then, what is the Soul Maker…is he God?"

-"No, not really. There are many forces ruling the world you come from, mademoiselle. The Soul Maker is the one who decides which soul goes into which body. When you were born, he gave you an Indigo soul."

-"He must be quite a busy man…err…god…hmm…_maker…?_" I frowned at my own clumsy words. "Do you know when the end of the world will occur?"

-"The Sky Seer predicted Armageddon for 2012, but do not fret over it for the moment. For now, you are a healthy and ordinary young woman and we must take care of you until the _time_ comes. We could not afford having you fall ill or die prematurely. You also acquired the knowledge and wisdom of Indigos, only… you still need to learn how use what you know. Only time will awaken the wisdom sleeping deeply inside of you. Does what I said makes it any clearer?"

-"I-I think so." I shrugged. "But understand that its quite thick to swallow. So, you are _shaped _out of my dreams and fantasies, right?"

I asked that with the silliest grin one could ever imagine. I could not help but blush the deepest shade of red since some of those fantasies were a bit _naughty_, like a lot of 'phangirls' I guess. The masked angel looked right into my eyes, dead serious. Geez he was so intimidating!

-"I am not your sex toy, Corrine, if that is what you think." He said calmly but firmly. "I am your guardian and I can be your friend, but do not expect me to love you in _that _way."

My cheeks were burning with embarrassment and I said nothing, bowing my head. He seemed to have read my mind just then. I wondered if he could do that. I looked up at him and before I could even ask, he nodded… _Oh oh… _the guy could pry into my thoughts. Not good. That's even more embarrassing than the sex toy comment.

-"The Soul Maker made it very clear that if I needed to read your mind, I was free to do as I pleased. This way I can protect you more effectively and make your stay as comfortable as can be."

-"Well, I am politely asking you not to do that too often. Okay?"

-"As you wish, ma chérie." He smiled mischievously. "Are you hungry?"

The question hit me like a blow on the back of my head. My mother was probably preparing breakfast at the moment and my brothers and sisters must be fighting over the last drops of _Nesquick_. Poor siblings, I finished it last night. _Oh my god_, my maman was always so worried for me just about anything, what will she think when I won't get down for the morning meal?

I suddenly felt a warm hand caressing my face in the most caring gesture I ever felt and my eyes met with the Phantom's. I knew, when he smiled sadly, that he found out why I was in such distress all of a sudden.

-"Do not worry about them, Corrine." He whispered. "Their memories were altered, they will not remember you."

_What?_ How terrible was that? Tears reached my eyes, blurring my view with lightning speed. My mother, my stepfather, my little siblings… what did _they_ do to them? Without a word, the Phantom's image helped me on my feet, slowly walking me out of the bedroom.

-"You would have been too easy to find, Corrine, with people having memories from you. Mortals have weak minds, easy to corrupt. The demons would have used this knowledge their advantage and they would have killed your family afterward."

Okay, that was an enough good reason and yet, I could not help myself from weeping over what I had lost. My new guardian surprised me by taking me into the most gentle and reassuring embrace. I leaned gratefully against him, sobbing freely. When he began humming in my ear, I thought my heart would stop beating. Damn it was wonderful. I felt like those women in most of the _'non-Christine' _fanfictions I read through the years. Even if this _angel_ was not supposed to fall in love with me or anything of the sort, I felt as if I was. I guess it's mostly due to the fact I have never been in a man's embrace before and well, this _one_ was coming from my fantasies… _Ohhh_, for it to be perfect, he would have to scoop me up into his arms and hold me until we reach the kitchen.

As soon as I had formulated that silly thought in my tired mind, I felt him bend down, place his left arm under my knees, his other one folding around my waist and he easily lifted me from the rocky floor, making me gasp in surprise. I automatically laid my heavy head on his shoulder, my arms folding themselves around his neck. I could not stop myself from smiling, very much liking this new position.

-"I told you I could read your mind, didn't I?" He smirked

-"Yeah, but you said it was to protect me…"

-"Well, protect you or make you feel safe."

-"Then keep it up, you're doing a great job!"


	2. Guardian Angel

Hello everyone!

I am so very happy I got readers for this story! I mean, you know the first version was not very popular, but I made it better and it repays me with readers and a few reviews! :D Sorry I'm just very happy.

I know this story is a bit...unconventional, but I do hope you will read on and discover the others facets of my characters. :)

On with the chapter now,

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 2**

**Guardian Angel**

**_Phantom's Point of View_**

The girl ate in silence as I watched her slowly chewing on the food I prepared for her. At first, she was surprised I knew her tastes, what she liked to eat, even her favorite brand of coffee and the way she drank it: three sugar with a little of milk. After a moment, she guessed that I had read those pieces of information in her mind. She doesn't understand that, as her guardian, I had to know every aspect of her personality, even the littlest details.

Corrine really was a sweet young woman. The Soul Maker was right to trust such a precious soul into her. She was already an incredibly powerful Indigo Child, more than most I have ever met actually. She had yet to discover about her abilities though. Corrine was also very shy, which in itself was quite unusual in an Indigo. She was polite, respectful, though quite a bit blunt at moments. What was more disturbing though was how melancholic and sad she was…

When she finished her meal, she insisted in cleaning the dishes, saying she had to keep her mind busy. It was not hard to understand she did not want to think about her family. From now on, I would do everything in my power to keep her from sorrow. I was her guardian after all, it was my duty to take good care of her. I was her angel, as mortals would call me, though I was not entirely comfortable with that title. I had to play the part of Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, minus the violent temper, the best I could, for Corrine's sake.

Slowly, as not to startle her, I joined her on the other side of the kitchenette. She was dutifully cleaning the counter when I laid a gloved hand on her shoulder, making her shiver. Her mind was filled with quite explicit images of herself and…well, the character I embodied. Alas…for her, _it_ was not part of my job.

-"Can you sing, mademoiselle?" I asked, if only to help her tear her thoughts from the naughtiest of them

Corrine bowed her head and laughed softly. I knew she found my question a bit absurd, if not ridiculous, but I was doing my very best to look like the Phantom she seemed to love so much. _That_ was part of my job! She had to like where she lived, because she was likely to stay here for years, if not forever, even after Armageddon.

-"You should already know that I don't" She answered after a moment, smirking. "And you don't have to do this, you know."

-"I know all this is a lot to take in, but we will have to learn to be friends." I said softly. "I asked you if you were singing even though I know you can't, as a way to tell you I can teach you if you want, so we can have an activity together. I have all of Leroux's Erik abilities, with the physique he was given in the movie, that's simple."

She actually blushed at that and only the Soul Maker knew how she managed that, but I could not make my way through her thoughts. She built a powerful barrier around them in a matter of seconds. _She _is _a strong Indigo._ My master was right, she was not like the others. That was why she needed more protections against the demons. None of the other _children_ were under such heavy protection, but I would not tell her that, it was my master's wish to keep this a secret, as not to frighten her more than she already was. She was precious to this world and she did not even know it. How could she? Corrine was still innocent in many ways, even for an Indigo.

After a moment of silence, her eyes darkened with sadness once more. As though I was encouraged by my master's mystical hand, I took Corrine in my arms before I could even help it. I reached into her mind, finding that she had let her walls fall and I saw that what caused this sudden distress was the word _friend _I pronounced earlier. She never had any, my master made sure about that. It was only to protect her from being attacked by some dark forces. This feeling was coupled with the fact that she already missed her family terribly. It made her tremble with emotions in my arms and she began weeping, making efforts to keep as silent as she could.

Corrine almost never cried in her life, but now it was different, with all the events of the past hours, her world literally falling apart in the blink of an eye, it would wear on anybody's heart. I knew she was scared and I had to admit it touched me probably more than was convenient…

Lifting her into my arms, I brought her back to the bedroom. I could feel how tired she was, even if she was doing her best to hide it. But I was not fooled in the slightest. She could not hide such things from me, the one who was assigned to her to guard her and take care of her well being. I did not even have to read her mind to know these things.

I tucked her in the warm velvet comforter of the swan bed and kissed her brow. I knew she liked those kinds of little gestures, she always thought that a kiss on the forehead meant that the person giving it cared a lot about the one receiving it. I must admit it was also what I thought and I kind of liked the fact that we were thinking the same about something most people would not put much thinking into. Also, I knew that this was how she pictured the Phantom, a caring man and well…the Soul Maker made sure to make me _exactly_ like the character and what Corrine imagined. I could feel what she thought the Phantom would do and I would do the same, besides love, of course…

-"Sleep, my darling." I murmured, making my _new_ voice soft and comforting. "Later, at nightfall, when you are rested, we will go aboveground to see some of the opera house. Then we could go on the rooftop to see the stars. Would you like that?"

-"You mean…the rest of the Opera Populaire or the Garnier or whatever, is also part of this…_fairytale_?" She asked, and expression of disbelief tainting her sweet features

-"This is _your_ world, ma chérie. There is everything and maybe there will be more in time when you are more accustom. You created that world with what you imagined, entwined with what you saw in the movie and read in the book."

She seemed to think for a moment about what I just said and mischief appeared in her deep eyes, having me take a step back. Corrine giggled and I smirked at the childishly lovely sound.

-"Soooooo… if I decided to give you a big, ugly mustache, one would just pop right onto your face?" She asked, the mischievous glint in her eyes shining even brighter

-"Do not even thing about it!" I declared, eyes narrowed

We both burst into a healthy fit of laughter. It was fun being her guardian, after all. She had quite a particular sense of humor and I admired it all the more given the circumstances. She was very brave. We calmed down after a moment and Corrine seemed to relax a bit. This was a good sign.

-"Try to sleep now." I murmured. "I shall wake you for lunch. Then we could enjoy some reading and music. After that we could do as I said earlier, what do you think?"

-"That sounds like a plan to me." She smiled

I was really starting to like that gorgeous smile of hers. I immediately shook the thought from my mind, I had no right… I rose from the bed but before I could even step away, Corrine reached for my hand, holding it tightly into her own. Wondering if anything was wrong, I turned towards her only to see that she was still smiling, but now there was a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

-"I…hmm…I wanted to thank you." She bit her lip. "What I call you anyway? Angel?"

-"Just call me Erik." I smiled in return. "And there is no need to thank me, but you are welcome anyway."

On that, I left the bedroom, admitting to myself I was a bit shocked from being thanked by this young Indigo. I was but a servant and she thanks me… I was just… flabbergasted, taken aback, shocked, with many more synonyms coming into my mind. I guess I would have to talk to my master to know what I have to do now with this _nice_ Indigo. Or maybe I could just have a drink, it seems to work with some mortals. My _kind_ does not need anything of the sort, most of the time, but today might be different, for me at least.


	3. Many thoughts

Hello everyone!

This new version of Soul Maker has more success than the first one had, and it makes me really really happy. :D Hope you're happy with what I did with these characters. :)

Here's your chapter for today. Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 3**

**Many thoughts**

**_Corrine's Point of View_**

There were flames all around me, licking my body like some vicious tongue, burning my skin. Then, there was nothing but darkness and smoke which burned my lungs as I breathed. I was scared, hot and cold all at once. Did the demons found me? Or was this simply the most terribly realistic nightmare I ever had? Either way, I was too frightened to move or even call for help.

_-"Corrine, wake up, ma chérie."_

Could it be Erik, my angel, who was calling my name? I felt numb! That voice was so gentle against my ear and I could almost feel his breathing against my skin. I was calming ever so slowly but even then I could not get myself to open my eyes. My body felt so heavy I could barely breathe and yet, the voice was melting the fear away.

_-"Corrine, listen to my voice, you _must_ wake up!"_

A soft hand caressed my cheek and then I heard someone speaking in an odd but enchanting voice that wasn't the Phantom's. I finally was able to open my heavy eyelids and found there were a hand on my left cheek and another one on my forehead. When everything came into focus, I saw Erik, hovering over me, wearing a concerned look on the visible part of his face. Though, as soon as our eyes locked, his features softened and he smiled at me. _Geez, he's handsome…_

-"Where were you?" He asked softly

_Where was I?_ I felt like answering: _In hell, baby_, but I feared it might actually be the truth… I shivered and he sighed. I was absolutely sure he could see where I was in my mind, now that I was awake, I knew he would try at least…

-"You do not have to worry, my dear, for this dream was far from being demonic." He said, reassuring me with that sexy voice of his. "Your inner fears surfaced and formed this nightmare. There is no need to be afraid. Though, I must admit you frightened me. I could not _reach _you at first and I had to use a fair amount of energy to wake you. My master told me your dreams were powerful, but I never thought they were _this_ strong."

-"So, that strange voice and speaking, was it you?"

-"You heard?" He frowned in surprise and I nodded. "You heard my _angelic_ voice, so to speak, but mortals and even Indigos are not supposed to be able to hear it."

Erik said no more on the subject and it did not really matter anyway, I was still too upset to find this important. Sitting up, I found my body to be quite sore. It was only when I realized I was hunched backward over the edge of the bed that I understood why I was in such pain. My back was killing me! I was everything but graceful at the moment. Erik disappeared behind a heavy black curtain on the left side of the room. It was the first time I noticed it... Was it even there last night? A few seconds later I heard water running and I guessed my host was having a bath ready and hopefully for me. That would be great! Soon, he came back to the main part of the bedroom and held his hand out to me.

-"Come, a good warm bath will sooth your aching muscles."

MMMmmm a bath sounded wonderful, but it would be much better if he joined me in… I hoped he did not see me blush, but the exasperated sigh he let out told me otherwise. _Oops! Mind reader, Corrine, you must remember, mind reader!_

-"A virgin being so obsess with the _physical _act, how interesting." He mocked, making me even redder if possible

-"You shut up!" I slapped his arm playfully. "You, _angels_, are not better, you don't even have sex, so…"

-"Those are stories for mortals, you should know better than listen to gossips." He smirked. "Let's not talk about such things, it is improper. Your bath will be cold if you do not get in soon."

Defeated and still a bit shocked by his comment, I entered the bathroom. It was exactly how I imagined it…_Dah! _This entire _world_ was basically "redesigned" from the blueprints of my mind. My fantasies and my dreams were making this place real, no matter it looked familiar. I mean, one night, after watching the movie for the hundredth time at least, I thought: _Hey, what if the guy need to take a piss, does he do it in the lake…? But what if he needs to bathe, does he _also_ do it in the lake…? EWWwww… _So, I thought he might _like _to have a bathroom. There's a corner of his room we never see in the movie, it's on the right when you enter the chamber. I imagined a door, or at least en entryway, to be there leading to a small but cozy bathroom.

Up until now, the only thing that was not exactly as it was in my mind, was Erik. Oh he was the perfect gentleman I always imagined the Phantom to be, that's the problem! I would wish for him to be…_loving_. Not _only_ on the sexual part, I managed to live without sex this far, but I felt this need to be held in his arms at night, this kind of stuff. Maybe I could have him to do that if I promise him it would be _just_ that, cuddling…unless he wanted more. So far, he has been very caring man…_err_…guardian…whatever. He even scooped me up into his arms not so long ago. _Ahhhh…_ my heart is beating faster…I am light headed, my knees are week…_ Shit! I'm in love with my "phantasy"! _But, wait, was it love or lust? I've never had anyone in my bed or even whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I don't even have a cat!

As I finally settled into the bathtub, my mind began to reel on its own accord with one question; Why did the Soul Maker choose to place me in the Phantom's lair, with that nice, sexy, toe curler phanty who was all flesh and blood? He may even have wings for all I know! I don't think I will get the answer any time soon… The Soul Maker could have placed me in a country house with Viggo Mortensen and I would've been just as happy. Though, I must admit, there always was something special about the Phantom of the Opera's story.

There are many reasons why this book and movie were my favorites and dear to me. I felt sorry for the Opera Ghost. Think about it, poor man, he was all alone. All he knew, he learned by himself and no one understood him or even tried to. He kept his art secret, perfecting it fully knowing no one would ever be interested. Well, it was a bit different in the movie, Andrew Lloyd Webber felt he had to make the Phantom play his master piece in public while in the book Don Juan was never meant for the audience. _That music that burns… _But, that's not the point. All he could do, was imagine how it would feel to be with someone, without any hope to ever be held with love and respect. _Exactly like me…_

Well, I never killed anyone… but that was not the point either. The point was that I could relate to Erik, the _real_ Erik. I've always been alone. My talents would remain hidden. No one would ever listen to anything I had to say and, believe me, I have a hell of a lot to say on many, many topics. I never had anyone close to me, no one ever laid an eye on me. Now I knew it had been the Soul Maker's doing. I could not help but feel angry at the moment. He kept me alone for my _safety_, I knew that, nevertheless, it had been…painful. If I meet with that Soul Maker guy, I will squeeze his…his _pride_ until his eyeballs pops out. That is, of course, _if _he had something to squeeze…and _if_ he was a "he".

Time to get out of the bath or I will look like an old prune before long. An Indigo looking like a shrunken fruit surely was not what the Soul Maker guy would wish for…


	4. The music of the night

Hello everyone! :D

Thanks so much for the reviews, it makes me so very happy! I had a hell of a week and well, reviews always brightens my mood. ;)

**Important:** Beginning next week, I will send _The Soul Maker, rewrite_ on Thursdays instead of Fridays, in replacement of my other fanfiction I just finished :_ Another Path. _:)

Hope you will like the new version to this chapter. :D

Kaya

**Chapter 4**

**The music of the night**

**_Erik's point of view_**

After Corrine came out of the bathroom, in a velvet robe I provided, I leaded her towards the kitchen. I did my best not to pry into her intimacy…to know if she was alright…so I went to the pipe organ to compose a bit while she was bathing. I felt this need to write music and somehow, it was Corrine who inspired me. The Soul Maker _really_ gave me the Phantom's passions and aptitudes. What disturbed me most, was that my own personality was slowly merging with Erik's…

We sat around the small table and had lunch together. Corrine particularly liked the vegetable soup I prepared. It was her mother's recipe, her secret ingredient was clove, adding an exotic taste to a classical. We remained silent, she was in some kind of trance or bliss because of my soup and I wondered if I did not overdo the "home food" thing. After our meal, we returned to the bedroom.

I went to a wardrobe and pulled out a dress, Victorian style, of course, along with all Corrine needed to look exactly like the young ladies of that era. I knew she would be pleased with my idea and I was quite happy when she smiled then squealed with delight. But then, her features darkened as her eyes fell on the petticoat, corset and the other garments.

-"I have no idea about where to begin…" She admitted, taking the corset in her right hand, the chemise in the other

-"It is quite simple, dearest." I smirked. "First, pantalets and chemise, oh and do not forget the stockings. Then you put on the petticoat and corset. After that you will do your hair in a proper fashion to finally put the dress on. Oh and I almost forgot, the boots."

-"For something that was supposed to be _simple_… you'll have to write everything down or I might forget a few pieces." She laughed heartily

-"You will manage." I winked

I left her to change, finding my new playful personality quite stimulating. We really had a connection, it was nice. Not five minutes later, curses emerged from the bedroom. My angel ears were buzzing, not really appreciating such language, least of all coming from an Indigo and that particular one for that matter. I quickly returned to the bedroom, to put a stop to this ear offending ranting.

I found Corrine struggling with the laces of her corset. Her face was flushed, both from the efforts and the embarrassment she was experiencing. Standing before her, I gently made her turn so she had her back to me and began tugging and lacing the corset. Suddenly, I realized how improper this was. I was lacing her undergarments for pity sake! Next time I give her clothes, I shall find another kind of corset, one with eyes and hooks so she would be able to put it on by herself.

When I was finished, at last, I made a perfect bow with the laces and she turned to me, her cheeks even redder. Now I wondered if it was still from embarrassment of for lack of oxygen… When I tried to read her mind to find out, I found myself facing another mental wall. I did not find it essential to make my way through it supposing that if she was in need of air she would tell me a way or another. I chose to leave her, while she finished dressing.

The whole process took almost two hours, including the hair and makeup. Where she found makeup, I did not know. Maybe she found a way to make things appear into her world… That would be something… and way too soon for an Indigo that inexperienced.

I thought my whole being was sucked back in heaven when I saw her appear from the bedroom. She was, to use a mortal expression, gorgeous. It was the right word! She braided her hair with a pink ribbon tied at the bottom. The old-pink dress I gave her fitted her curves perfectly. Wonderful! Corrine was made for the Victorian fashion, with her hour glass shape… I found myself smiling at her in complete awe.

-"Does your blush means that it fits?" She giggled shyly

Was I really blushing? An angel, blushing, could it be possible? Anyway, it did not matter. She was beautiful and seemed relatively happy, nothing else was important at the moment. I quickly retrieved our cloaks and gloves. Slowly returning to her, I placed the heavy blue velvet onto her small shoulders closing the silver clasp at her neck. I then handed her the leather gloves I chose for her.

-"Thanks." She murmured simply, as she pulled the gloved onto her thin fingers

I put on mines and the cloak, we were ready to go. Taking Corrine's hand, I walked her towards the lake. She was happy when I told her we would use the gondola. It was the best way to get out of the lair and I knew she would enjoy the ride. My little Corrine liked it when I was adding some of the Phantom's gestures into my own actions.

The journey through the underground maze of the opera house was not uncomfortable. Corrine was impressed and in awe before the beauty of each detail surrounding us. There were statues, carved in the shapes of Greek gods. Even if she saw something similar in the movie, it was surely not as detailed. This was Corrine's work! When we arrived aboveground from box five's passage, I could feel the young Indigo beginning to tremble beside me, she was enjoying this very much!

I let her take a look at the box, but not into the theater. I was keeping this sight for another time. We then made our way to the roof by the stairs Christine takes to lead Raoul as far as possible from the Phantom, in the movie. The rooftop was actually based on the book, Apollo's lyre and the rest of it. But what I really wanted to show Corrine, was the sunset on the Victorian Paris. This was my personal touch to her world. I also made sure the sky would be clear later for I knew stargazing was something she loved to do but she did not do it often. Her parents would not let her out of the house after nightfall, not even on the balcony. Of course, this little spitfire disobeyed more than once, though she would always remain prudent. Her parents nor her siblings ever knew about these moments… only me, her guardian, along with the other divinities watching over the Indigos.

Once outside, Corrine gasped at the beauty fanning before her. She seemed almost surprised to find the nineteenth century Paris out there… She was a funny girl, so innocent… We were on the rooftop for a moment already when Corrine shivered, folding her arms around her waist. It was cold, which was not really normal… The cloak I made her wear was more for the look and the feel of the fabric on her skin, not because I believed she might be cold…

I surprised both of us both when I placed my arms around her, gently pulling her against me…to keep her warm. She laid her head on my chest and I leaned down until my chin was resting on top of her head. This felt… different, from anything I ever experienced in the millennia I lived. Why did it felt like this, so natural, so warm and so…_pleasant_?

No! It was _not _pleasant, I was only keeping her from the chilling night. I was _certainly_ _not _enjoying this! Guardians were only _that_, guardians. I unconsciously tightened my arms around her small frame, thinking: _Why is it so cold out here?_ The more I thought about it, the more I wondered why. At least I did not feel anything evil around us. Maybe it was Corrine's doing? No, it could not be, she was not _that_ strong yet. Making makeup appear was one thing, changing the temperature was another. Even I had a hard time doing so… … …


	5. It stays in the family

Hello everyone! :D

I changed the "sending day" of Soul Maker to replace my other story that is now completed, _Another Path_. By the way, I'm keeping practically the same story line as the previous version, only now there is more details, I corrected the mistakes, including those in the plot. I changed a few things and it is move "believable" than before... as much as a supernatural stories and be believable. lol

I do hope you are enjoying yourselves with this new version of _The Soul Maker_, I enjoy writing it...again. ;)

Okay, here we go with the "new" chapter! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 5 **

**It stays in the family**

**_Another's point of view_**

I gazed down upon these two, quite proud of myself. My little Corrine, my child… It was nice to see her smile. I always wanted her to be happy and now, she really seemed to be. It was without hesitation I placed her under my favorite angel's guard for he too needed to find peace. I, the Soul Maker, did not have the right to have a favorite Indigo, but Corinne was nonetheless and for a very good reason…

My little girl…I could not say that anymore, she was a grown woman, but I still had to protect her. She was in grave danger. Her beauty, her sensitivity, her purity and powers had caught the attention of one of the most dangerous demon. He tried and succeeded more than once to take my other Indigos, seducing them one by one and reducing them to slavery. But this time, it was different, he had felt how special Corrine really was. As an Indigo, she was meant to save the world, but on another level. I chose her to be their leader, since she had a piece of myself. Corrine truly was _my_ child.

The demon looking for her was whom some civilizations, mostly Indians, knew as Râvana. He was known to seduce and deceive women. In truth, he was far more dangerous than mortal legends were telling… The blue demon had chosen my dear Corrine as his bride, to reign with him on the underworld. Some of my spies, Indigos Râvana thought he had corrupted completely, told me about his plans, this is when I decided to protect her more closely.

Râvana would dress my daughter with his flames of despair, drowning her in a river of blood… She would be turned into a demon if he ever planted his seed into her pure body. There would be no hope for the future if she was to be his. _NO!_ I will not let my daughter bear the bastard of that demon! Never! He seduced many of my souls, married and unmarried. This time, I would not permit it!

_Corrine, my little girl, I am giving you to my favorite angel, who is now called Erik. Trust him, he will always be your guide and guardian._

I gazed down upon them once more, making sure the temperature was cold enough for them to seek warmth into each other's arms. They were slowly falling in love, even my usually grouchy angel. I did not play with their hearts, I was the Soul Maker, not the Heart Trickster, one of my brothers. No, I only placed them into the right situations to make them grow closer.

_Your children, dear daughter, are going to be the most privileged of this world and beyond. None of them would ever suffer any pain, that is your father's gift. Their own father, whom I chose to be Erik, is going to transmit them is own abilities and immortality. _

-"Oh brothers and sisters of mine, help me make these two happy." I whispered into the night to my daughter's world. "They both deserve this happiness. This world needs them so much…"

_-"They will be…"_ A female voice said close to me with what sounded like an annoyed sigh. _"And Armageddon won't be as bad as everyone thinks, including your Indigos…"_

It was my turn to sigh the same way she did. I could hear the disdain in her voice. My sister never was one very caring divinity, contrary to what some people on Earth would like to think. She could be very generous at times, but also very…_mean_…

-"You really want this world destroyed, don't you, sister?" I asked suspiciously. "You would let this world die, you whom mortals calls Mother Nature?"

_-"Your precious souls destroyed my creation with pollution and wars, dear brother. I tried to warn them to care for what they were given so graciously with a few disasters and catastrophes… They are stupid… They do not deserve what we worked so hard to give them. This was my masterpiece and they spat on this gift to make profits, money…"_

-"You are being cruel, sister, but I suppose you are also right, alas." I exhaled, closing my eyes. "But all my souls, children, men and women…they will be lost…"

_-"Armageddon won't destroy everything, brother, I am not _completely_ heartless. You selected your favorite souls, your Indigos. Do remember that I promised I would spare them. This so called _'End of the World' _will help me rebuilt a new one and your _elements_ are going to give me a hand."_

-"Though, this will weakened our defenses and the demons could take this opportunity to their advantage and make Earth their own."

_-"Not with that child of yours."_ My sister said softly, which was very unlike her_. "Many of us were against the fact you fathered a human child… She may be your child and an Indigo, she remains half human. Though, now that she has grown, almost all of us see her potential and how she is. She has a pure heart. Yes she has naughty thoughts but I guess we can forgive this weakness. It probably comes from her mother's side…"_

I smirked at her words. She would never admit it, but it was clear to me, she liked my daughter. My sister would protect Corrine no matter what, though I knew I would have to ask her properly. I became serious again as I thought about my progeny.

-"You know that if she ever bears Râvana's spawn, she will be damned for eternity and we will lose the war against eternal darkness." A silver tear fell on the side of my face. "Will you protect my child, sister?"

_-"Yes." _She finally let out._ "I will, along with many of my own angels and our siblings."_

I nodded to my sister, even though she remained invisible. I always was different from her and my other siblings. Contrary to them, I liked to have a shape and not only a voice. One day, many years ago, I went on Earth, if only to try and feel what mortals experienced everyday. It was very different from looking from above… I spent an entire day exploring and that night, I met with a woman, beautiful as the morning sky. We talked a lot. She was very intelligent and a good sense of humor.

I chose this woman to be my bride, at least for one night. In return of her love, I gave her my little Corrine to carry. She never knew who I really was, but I know she kept me in her heart. I could not stay with her, so I made sure she would never be in need of anything and I gave her a good husband whom she learned to love with the help of the Heart Trickster. I provided for my family from afar, as any father should…

Now that my Corrine was in the world I forged for her, I did not have the heart to let my former lover cry on her loss. And so, I made her forget everything about our daughter, including me, even though it hurt me deeply to erase what we had from her mind… better that than see her suffer the rest of her life. I admit it, I loved this woman and I still do, even after all these years. But…the Soul Maker could not be the slave of love, not than could any of my siblings. My little Corrine though, would never suffer as I did. She would know love with her Erik and he would give her all he ever was. I knew he would.


	6. Something different

Hello readers! :D

I do not have much to say today, besides that I hope you will all enjoy yourselves with this chapter and review. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 6**

**Something different**

**_Corrine's point of view_**

I don't know how many hours Erik and I spent on that rooftop, first looking at the sunset, then stargazing. All I knew, was that I spent one of the most perfect moment of my life and it felt so damned good! No words were spoken, only staring at the sky in completely comfortable silence. _Very comfortable!_

When his arms first came around me, I could hardly breathe, not believing this was really happening. Never before had I felt anything such as this. I wanted to cry in his arms, to tell him just how much this simple contact meant to me. I felt so safe in Erik's embrace…

We returned inside past midnight, too late for any representation on stage… Since this world was mostly based on what was in my head, I guess if I would concentrate long enough an orchestra would appear or something like that. But I decided not to try tonight, maybe another time… Anyway, it felt more realistic if I left everything as faithful as what it could possibly be. Somehow I knew that if everything kept being this way, I would accept this whole…_situation_.

Erik still had an arm around me as we made our way through the dark maze leading to the house of the lake. The closer we were to the lair, the more I wanted this moment to never end. I wished I could stay within his embrace, forever. It was not only something I felt because I was held by the spitting image of that gorgeous guy from the Phantom of the Opera movie. No, it was the fact this angel was holding me, protecting me from the chilling cold of solitude. He might not love me, but I guess I should be content just being in his arms.

Back on the rooftop, I felt something strange. I was feeling so loved all of a sudden, but it was as though it was not coming from Erik, not entirely at least. I don't know how to explain this weird sensation but it was _powerful_… Maybe, and that's a big _maybe_, the Soul Maker was watching over us…but I doubted it. The guy…err…_god_…whatever, must be quite busy with distributing his souls and protecting his Indigos…

Barely noticing we already reached the lake, I sat down in the gondola, remaining silent. The undergrounds, tunnels and corridors, were illuminated with thousands of white and golden candles. The beauty of the place touched me more than it did when we passed through the same paths a few hours ago. Before I could say anything, Erik talked.

-"It…changed…" He stated behind me as he rowed, sounding surprised

-"Yeah I can see that." I said, my brow rising

-"_You_ changed the scenery." He continued, rowing further into a dimly lit path. "I felt something different in you tonight…that must be the reason why the _world_ changed."

I nodded, fully knowing what was different in me. It was my feelings! That man…err…_angel_, behind me was all I ever dreamed for. He was caring, tender, gentle, protective and so incredibly sexy. That last feature only was the cherry on top of the sundae. I knew he would always take care of me and it made me feel good. Okay he was this way because of his functions as my guardian… but tonight, I did not feel like a _job_ anymore. It was as though he stopped being my _babysitter_ and started to become my _friend_ or maybe…something else… Let's hope my gut feeling would not deceive me…

When we arrived _home_. Erik came out of the boat first, pulled it on the shore and helped me out. I slipped and almost fell but he caught me just in time. My guardian kept me against him longer than necessary, but I would not be the one to complain first, no way! My eyes traveled down until they met with those gorgeous full lips of his, secretly wishing for him to kiss me. I almost hoped he would choose that moment to read my mind. Instead, he pulled away, putting me down as he cleared his throat soundly.

-"I will prepare a light snack, while you change for the night." He declared after a few heavy seconds

Erik said nothing more, only turning and running away as quickly as he could towards the kitchen. I smiled to myself._ He _was the shy one! _And totally adorable…_ I grinned like a silly schoolgirl as I made my way towards the bedroom and I jumped back, frightened. There was a man, casually sitting in a chair, legs crossed, hands folded on his lap. He raised his head suddenly, looking right into my eyes and smiling.

-"Good evening, Corrine."


	7. Meeting their creator

Hello readers! :D

I had an eventful week...well, more tiring than eventful... I had an math exam and what has me nervous is that I will have to wait at least a week to get it corrected and have my grades...My teacher is a bit behind with his corrections. lol

Okay, about the chapter. Is it the _real _Soul Maker or is it a demon? I guess you will find out right away (it's written right under the title...) lol

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I certainly had fun writing (or rather rewriting) it! :)

Kaya

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting their creator**

**_Soul Maker's point of view_**

There she was, right in front of me, Corrine, my dear daughter. My siblings tried to persuade me not to come here tonight, but I could not stop myself, not after seeing her on that rooftop. I wanted to look at her in the eyes, hear her voice as she talked to me and most important, I wanted to take her in my arms. Of course, if she did not want me to touch her, I would understand, after all she did not know me…

Corrine stood there, seeming a bit shocked to find a stranger in her room and I smiled at her. First she looked surprised, then her expression changed for a scared one. Though, she was calmer than I would have expected. She was uncertain and I felt her nervousness.

-"You do not have to be afraid, Corrine." I said softly. "I will not hurt you."

She did not move nor than she made any sound. I was a bit hurt by her distrust, but I was also very proud she was this prudent. I wanted her to trust me, but I liked the fact she was trying to figure out if I was an enemy or not. She was careful and that proved just how intelligent she really was.

-"Who…" She cleared her throat lightly, sounding as though she was trying to regain composure. "Who are you?"

-"Look into my eyes, ma petite, you will know who I am." I answered and I saw in her depths she already figured it out. "You know who I am, don't you?"

Taking a step back, Corrine nodded then bowed her head and I was absolutely sure I heard her murmur; the Soul Maker. My smile widened. I knew she had felt my power. I wondered though if she felt our…_connection_. She remained silent, closing her eyes. I was surprised she did not react more than that, but I was also very impressed, for the same reason.

I was about to speak again, when Erik appeared behind Corrine, a tray of food in his hands. He settled his burden on a trunk nearby and came closer to me, kneeling at my feet. He was respectful but I hated my angels to be so formal, unlike my siblings who commanded such gestures from their own angels… At least, by this proof of loyalty, Corrine now knew for sure I really was the Soul Maker. She approached slowly, worrying her hands on her skirts. Once beside Erik, she touched his shoulder and knelt to his right.

-"No, Corrine, please, stand up." I said, taking a few careful steps towards her as not to scare her. "And you too, Erik."

Both my daughter and my most faithful angel rose on their feet. Erik helped Corrine, holding her by the arm, but he kept his head bowed. It annoyed me greatly. I did not want my little girl to think I was some kind of cruel master or worst… Corrine did something I did not predict. She looked up into my eyes and I could not help but smile even more as she _challenged_ me. She looked so much like her mother, nothing close to me, but it was normal… The image I chose for myself was not real. I was nothing but a pure spirit. I could have cried before my daughter, happy she could see me, at last.

Again, the moment I tried to say something, I was interrupted. This time, it was by a strange noise and it made me forget what I was about to say. The noise repeated itself and Erik and I both looked at Corrine's stomach, which chose that moment to rumble a third time and even louder if possible, making her blush with embarrassment.

Smiling, I made a table, three chairs and a good meal appear in a corner of the room, including what Erik had prepared into it, so he would not be offended. Neither Erik nor I were used to eat at all, but we would do an effort tonight. It would help us. I heard that mortals could talk easily around a good meal and some wine. Though, I would not give alcohol to my daughter. Good fathers were not making their child drink so they could talk… Motioning for everyone to sit, I was the first one to take place, then Erik helped Corrine onto her chair across from me. The angel finally sat on her right, to my left and we all began eating.

By the way Corrine kept picking at her food, I could tell she was nervous. For what felt like the hundredth time that night, I opened my mouth to speak, but I was shut up by Erik's unusual behavior. He took my daughter's hand, squeezing it gently, smiling down at her in what I could only call reassuring eyes. _Interesting, very interesting! _I could not be happier when Corrine returned the gesture with stars in her depths. _Good, very good!_

-"Are you happy here, ma petite?" I asked softly, returning their attention to the present moment

-"Y-yes…hmm…_monsieur_." She answered in a barely audible whisper

She blushed, obviously wondering how to address me. She knew _monsieur _sounded weird for me, but I let it that way, after all I did not have any name... My whole being felt like screaming: _Call me papa!_ But no, I could not tell her that, even if my heart ached for her to call me her father.

-"Are you taking good care of her?" I asked to the angel, even though I knew he was the best guardian I could have ever hoped for my only child

-"Yes, I think I do, master." He answered, not looking at me but at my daughter as though asking if she agreed

-"He is very caring." She smiled, never leaving his eyes and she blushed again, finally looking away. "Hmm…do you want me to call you…_master_?"

I smiled at her innocence, she was totally adorable with that look of disbelief drawn upon her features. She obviously did not want to call me master and neither did I. _My daughter, how much you mean to me…_

-"No, ma petite, I am not _your_ master." I answered tenderly

_I am your father!_ I cried in my mind. That sounded very…_Star Wars-ish_… I may be the Soul Maker, but I do have some _mortal_ culture. Who doesn't know that line from _Empire Strikes Back_ anyway? At least, neither Erik nor Corrine could read my mind or they would find their creator quite silly…


	8. Odd feelings

Hello readers!

I am so angry today... my right hand hurts so bad it cannot even move... And don't get anything naughty in your mind about what might have happened to it! :P It began hurting tuesday. Well, actually, I always have problems with my hands, they always hurt, but this kind of pain is entirely new. So, yeah, I'm angry, cause what will I do tonight at school if I can't take any note? What will I do during the weekend if I am unable to write, my brain will explode! lol At least, I do not have to worry about my fics chapters, I have a few in advanced. Though typing hurts, at least it doesn't hurt as much as writing... but it's writing with a pen on a sheet of paper I like... :'(

Okay, here we go with today's chapter for _The Soul Maker, rewrite._

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 8**

**Odd feelings**

**_Corrine's point of view_**

The man…err…god…(grrr, how in heaven's name was I supposed to address divinities, I'm so tired of being confused) kept smiling at me. What was so special about me that the Soul Maker himself would come and see how I was? What I knew though was that he truly cared and was watching over me. It was that way he was looking at me that made me feel protected, hard to explain anyway. One thing I was sure about was that there was love in his eyes. It did not seem to be quite the same love I felt for Erik, it was something else entirely and I could not quite put a finger on it. I wondered if he was that way with the other Indigos…

-"Then…if you are not _my_ master…_what_ are you…?" I asked a bit more rudely than I intended

Erik shot me a look that warned me not to be too bold before a divinity. This was not like me, I usually was polite but that question surely did not sounded very polite at all. Biting my lip, my cheeks redder than ever, I bowed my head in a silent apology. It was only when I felt a finger under my chin, the Soul Maker's for that matter, that I dared look back at him. He did not seem angry or offended, yet I could not really tell, I did not know him _that _much to be able to read into his facial expressions…

-"Now is not the right time for me to answer your questions, chère Corrine." He said, still smiling

Nodding, I desperately tried to find something intelligent to say but nothing came to my mind. Seemed like my brain was taking some fresh air far away from my body… Maybe it was the fact there was a divinity staring at me that made me slightly uncomfortable… You, try to think clearly when there is a god holding your chin and looking at your very soul through your eyes, then tell me how it feels. Not an easy thing to do, let me tell you.

-"You look tired, Corrine." Erik murmured to my right. "Maybe is it time for you go to sleep, the day has been long."

I truly was drained and I yawned to prove it, but somehow I knew my guardian did not say that _only_ because I looked tired. Erik wanted to have a moment alone with his…_master_. _Geez_, he wasn't a pet to call someone master… Well, yeah okay, the guy was a god and Erik an angel, but…but… oh never mind, I'm way too tired to think about heavenly rights… Taking all of my courage in a firm grip, I looked straight into the Soul Maker's eyes, swallowing with some difficulties as I realized what I was doing.

-"I want to know exactly what happened to my family." I said as firmly as I could manage

I wondered if the Soul Maker would at least answer this one question, I needed to know how they were. Were they alright? Had their minds really been erased from all their memories of me? The Soul Maker seemed to think for a moment. Sadness seemed to veil his ageless eyes and it pulled at my heartstrings. His hand, which had been under my chin until now, traveled up to land gently on my cheek in a soft caress. It was warm and…full of love and tenderness but again it was so different from Erik's touch…

-"Your family is well, but alas, you do not exist to them anymore." The Soul Maker answered softly and I felt tears flooding my eyes. "_The_ demon tried to pry into their mind, but _he_ could not find any trace of you, so _he_ left them alone. I would not let _him_ touch them anyway. I engaged myself to look after them, I owe you as much."

Though there were tears in my eyes and in my heart, I was thankful for what the Soul Maker did. He was nicer than I would have thought. _Wait a minute!_ He said "demon" and not "demons". Could there be only one demon looking for me and the other Indigos? Or were we _assigned _a demon each?

-"There is only one demon after you, Corrine. His minions are _taking care_ of the others…" The Soul Maker said, obviously reading my mind

-"Does that…_thing_ have a name?" I asked, not really knowing why I felt like knowing

There was hesitation in the Soul Maker's eyes but when he realized I was staring at him, he took a deep breath then grabbed my hand, gently cradling it into his. It was incredibly soft and warm. With his thumb, he began tracing a weird patter on the back of my hand, as though he was trying to drawn some magic runes… I could not stop looking at what his thumb was doing. I felt my hand warm up ever so slowly and the warmth soon spread to the rest of my arm and then into my chest as though it wanted to reach my hear, but it seemed it decided to go straight to my head instead.

My eyelids began to close on their own accord over my suddenly very tires eyes. As I fought to keep them open, the warmth spread into the rest of my body. I knew this was the Soul Maker's doing… yeah I did not noticed it before, I don't think it's because I'm stupid…but because the Soul Maker did not want me to understand what he was trying to do.

This way, he was effectively stopping me from asking any other questions… What did he have to hide from me? Did I have no right to know who this demon was? After all, _I_ was the one who he was tracking like a rabbit… All I wanted to know what the name of that stupid, mean demon, what was wrong with that?

My mind began to show me blackness and my vision blurred. First thing I knew, was that the Soul Maker left my hand. Erik lifted me slowly and brought me back to the bed. I was still conscious then but what happened after my head hit the pillow, I do not know, for I was fast asleep.


	9. The master’s tenderness

Hello readers!

I went to pass another exam last night, when I was not even supposed to have one, surprise... Reading Comprehension in French. It was tough. Today My hand is swollen from this week's pain and from yesterday's writing, but I'm in a good mood so it easier to get over it. ;)

Okay, enough babbling about my little self. I truly hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Kaya

**Chapter 9**

**The master's tenderness**

**_Erik's point of view_**

I watched my master as he slowly put Corrine into some magic sleep. She fought his power, I could tell and I could only admire her strength. She was one strong Indigo, I would tell it over and over again until someone proved me wrong, which was unlikely. What I could not understand though was why. Why did he choose that moment to make her sleep? I knew it was something concerning the demon chasing her. I was surprised too when he talked about _one_ demon, for I knew nothing about it. The only information the Soul Maker gave me was that demons were after Indigos and that Corrine was very special. He ordered me to protect her, no matter what.

Corrine finally let go of her defenses and her mind slowly began to rest under my master's influence. Carefully, the Soul Maker let go of her hand and I took over myself to take her back to the bed. She was not totally asleep yet, but it was only a matter of seconds. Gently, I placed her in our…_hmm hmm_…_her_ bed. I then covered her with the velvet comforter.

Corrine looked so peaceful at that moment, I could not help myself but kiss her forehead. I could only hope the Soul Maker would not mind. Hmm, angels often kissed their charges while they slept… But, it was not my place to show Corrine any sign of affection, she being an Indigo. Still, it felt good and all I wanted was do it again.

Slowly, I turned towards the Soul Maker and what I saw surprised me. My master stood there, holding his hands behind his back, smiling at me. He was doing it the exact same way as he had with Corrine…

-"I do not think my spell will keep her asleep all night, I did not want to overdo it." The Soul Maker whispered

Turning towards the entryway, my master motioned for me to follow him out of the bedroom. Once we were out, I closed the heavy re velvet curtains of the doorway so we could leave Corrine sleep without disturbing her. The Soul Maker made his way down the rocky path leading to the pipe organ and again, I followed, until he turned to me.

-"I have to thank you, _Erik_, for taking care of her." The Soul Maker smiled. "Corrine looks happy with you and I am glad about this."

-"Master, if you permit it…may I ask you a question?"

-"You want to know why I did this to her after she asked me the name of the demon, right?" He smirked

Embarrassed, I nodded. It was, of course, exactly what I wanted to know. Though, I was not really surprised he knew about my questioning. He was the Soul Maker, after all and he could read…well, the _souls_. Anyway it was very obvious, it would have been even to a mortal.

-"I did not want to tell Corrine, I do not want her to know _his_ name." The Soul Maker sighed. "If you concentrate enough on certain demons' name, you could unconsciously summon it and this would mean he would find you. If I tell her, knowing how curious she is, she would begin to think about it a bit too much…"

-"_He_ would find her…" I frowned, trying to figure out which demon could be interested in her

-"Yes and I cannot let that happen." He continued, very seriously. "I _need_ to keep Corrine safe. You need to take care of her."

-"I suppose you do not want me to know the name of the demon either?" I asked, knowing my boldness could make him angry, even though I never saw him this way

The Soul Maker did not seem angry at all, he just kept smiling at me, with something in his eyes I could not quite decipher. He knew something I did not… Now that I think about it, if he wanted to keep something from me, his eyes would not betray him, he was not mortal after all and well, his eyes were not even real, as was the rest of him for that matter. I thought he was going to say something, but instead he turned his head towards the bedroom and grinned.

-"Ma petit is not asleep anymore and she is listening." He smirked. "Come on, don't be shy Corrine, come out of your hiding, I won't bite you."

Turning, I saw her appearing from behind the curtains. She looked terribly embarrassed with her head bowed, biting her lip. I could not think about anything else than how cute she looked at the moment. She was beautiful with that perfect shade of red painting her cheeks.

-"I-I am sorry." She mumbled, fidgeting from foot to foot. "I did not mean to eavesdrop. I woke up and wanted to change and heard voices and…"

-"It is quite alright, ma petite, you do not need to explain yourself." The Soul Maker said softly, rising a hand. "Come here, child."

Corrine looked at me with hesitation in her eyes. Did she really need my…_approbation_? It seemed she did so I nodded, not really knowing what else I could do. She took a few deep breaths before she slowly approached us. The Soul Maker walked towards her and she stopped. I remained behind, feeling this was not my place, but I observed them.

My master was looking at her and I must admit I never saw him that way, not even with me, probably one of his favorite angels. He placed his hands on both sides of her head, tilted it and he kissed her forehead. It was different from the way I did it. It looked…_protective_, but again, it was not the same as me…I do not know how to explain it…

-"Ma petite Corrine, I want you to be happy." He whispered tenderly. "Do not think about this demonic affaire, or it will take your dreams away and replace them with nightmares. Keep today in mind and know there will be many others just as beautiful ad this one, I will make sure about it."

From behind them I nodded, adding a silent promise to what he just said. The Soul Maker's voice sounded…_different_… it was full of different emotions, quite unusual, even for him. My master did something then I think no divinity would ever dare… The Soul Maker _hugged_ Corrine.


	10. Father in soul

Hello readers!

I had another French exam tuesday and yesterday I got my results: 89! I was so proud, and still am, even more so knowing that this note will count as 50 of the final note. Now for the final exam (out of three) I have to do great and I will have the best note I ever had in French. :D I've hated myself all my life and now I'm proud of myself because I'm doing great at school... it feels weird.

Okay, enough with the proud-ish babbling. Here's your chapter for today.

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 10**

**Father in soul**

**_Soul Maker's point of view_**

I did it! I hugged my daughter! When she was little I would hold her hand while she was asleep, I would brush her hair from her face. Sometimes, I would secretly help her mother putting her to sleep when she felt more like playing and dancing than sleeping. I never hugged my daughter before and nothing could compare to this…

At first, Corrine stiffened, but she slowly began to relax in my gentle embrace. Soon, my unpredictable daughter did something I did not expect…again… She let out a sob. Ma petite Corrine was crying and I could not tell why. I tried to pry into her thoughts and when I finally dug into the right layer I realized what she was truly feeling. My baby was overwhelmed with…_relief._

A silver tear escaped my eye, the second in as many days, which was unusual, but there was just too many emotions running through me. I did not know exactly why she felt so relieved, but I suddenly was glad to be there. This feeling would free her of the hidden fear she felt since she arrived in this imaginary world. I was her father and never before had I been there to reassure her. Well, in truth, I always was there, in both her heart and soul, but never physically, unless she was asleep.

-"Shh, ma petite, shh…" I hushed in her ear, rocking her slowly

This seemed to be enough to calm my sobbing daughter. She glanced up at me as she hiccupped her last sob, looking straight into my eyes. What I found in her depths, besides the remaining, was a light beyond what mortals would ever imagine. It was something she inherited from me. No, it was not physical resemblance, since my form was not real she could not have any trait alike. But her eyes showed me that our souls were the same… Even I could not explain this unusual phenomenon, but I was so very proud I had given her something from me.

We stood there, motionless and silent. Corrine gasped as we stared at each other, then frowned. It was as though she was trying to dig deeper into my soul, but soon stopped trying, laying her head onto my chest. She was seeking my comfort and I wanted to tell her more than anything who I really was. Alas, it could not be, not now at least. I had to go before I blurted the whole secret out.

This secret could not be revealed in such a way. It was way too soon. Pulling back, I kissed her forehead, cupping her face in my hands, as I admired what my love for her mother created ounce more before going.

-"I must go, ma petite." I whispered, tears threatening to escape my immortal eyes. "Erik, keep taking good care of her, will you?"

-"Of course, master, you have my word." The angel answered with a slight bow of his head

I gazed down upon my daughter one last time, smiling sadly, pulling away from her more reluctantly than I thought possible. I did not want to leave, ever, but I had to, unfortunately.

-"And you, young lady, must not think about demons." I told Corrine gently, but firmly, I guessed it was the way any father would advise his child

-"I won't." She smiled back

My daughter was so very beautiful when she was smiling. All I could wish for, was for Erik to finally notice what a treasure she was. I wanted him to make my only daughter even happier. She _needed _happiness, to sing and dance with joy, all day long. This was my biggest dream…

-"Now, my little girl, if you need anything, or for any other reasons, call my name and I will immediately come to you." I told her in my softest voice. "Whenever you need me, night or day, I will be there for you. You understand?"

-"You mea, if I want to bake the best cake for my favorite angel here and I _absolutely _need a cup of sugar, you will appear with one?" She asked mischievously with the silliest smile plastered on her face

That was _my_ Corrine! She always had the strangest sense of humor, but I liked it and from what I saw from the corner of my eye, I was not the only one… Erik was repressing his amusement, but I could tell he found her funny. Soon enough though, the three of us burst into a healthy fit of laughter. We laughed for a minute or so, before we became serious again. We were definitely relaxed.

-"Well, basically, yes." I finally answer with a smirk. "But I do hope you will find better reasons to call upon me, even if I truly enjoy your funny side."

-"I will." She promised formally. "Thank you."

_My daughter, you are a wonderful young woman._ I took her hands, squeezing them gently. I then kissed her forehead as I did on so many occasions when she was but a baby, while she was asleep. I stepped back only to see that her eyes were closed and I sighed, content. I nodded towards Erik and disappeared, going back to the boring, uneventful life of the divinity I was…


	11. It all started with a corset

Hello readers!

Sorry I'm late for this chapter. Yesterday I sent my _Attempt to move on_ fic chapter. As I said to the readers of ATMO, from tuesday to yesterday afternoon, we did not have electricity... There was a violent thunder storm tuesday and at 2:30pm we lost power. 46 hours later it finally came back. No one's hurt, lol, but some food was spoiled...

So, that's why I'm a day later than usually for this chapter. I hope you will forgive me (I know you will).

Enjoy your update, :)

Kaya

**Chapter 11**

**It all started with a corset**

**_Corrine's point of view_**

When I finally opened my eyes, the Soul Maker was gone. I recalled what happened with him and then the kiss on my forehead came back into my mind. I had a strange feeling, as though that contact with the Soul Maker was somewhat…_familiar_… I could not quite put a finger on what I really felt, it was just strange. There was something in his eyes… it was as though I knew him… There was love in his depths, not the same love I would wish for Erik to have towards me. No, what I saw was the love of a father… How silly does that sound?

Shaking theses ridiculous thoughts from my tired mind, I let out a deep sigh. Of course the Soul Maker was _fatherly_ with me, I was one of his Indigos after all. It was only natural for him to be so kind towards me, right? When he held me in his warm embrace, I felt so loved and safe, I could not help but feel relieved. No demons could reach me under the Soul Maker's protection. No harm would ever come to me with all this love surrounding me.

Suddenly feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Erik, his eyes pouring into mine. He smiled down at me, he seemed very calm. _Ohhhh, he's gorgeous!_ Why did the Soul Maker put me under such a tempting angel's protection? And to think I did not even asked him when I had the occasion…

-"Maybe it would be best for you to rest for a while longer." He suggested in a murmur

I was not sure if I heard him or if I read this sentence on those deliciously desirable lips of his. I could only concentrate on the hypnotic movements his mouth was making and not the sounds it produced. All I wanted, was to cuddle against him, his arms wrapped tightly around me, my face buried in his chest or the crook of his neck.

Without asking, Erik led me back to the bedroom and left me there, closing the curtains of the entrance on his way out. I was about to go to bed when I realized I was still wearing the beautiful gown my angel had given me. _Great… _How was I supposed to remove that torture device now? I began unlacing, or rather tugging at, the laces in the back of the dress, and it revealed to be quite an adventure with my arms begin so tired. It made me realize just how exhausted I really was. It would be impossible to remove the corset on my own…_ Shit!_ Even though the thought of calling Erik for help was _very_ appealing, I admit I was a little embarrassed…

-"Erik…hmm…" I began, before clearing my throat and call again. "Erik! Hmm, I-I think I need some help here…"

As soon as I called, my angel appeared, well, not _literally_, he just came back in the bedroom very quickly. He had made himself comfortable, now wearing only his white shirt and trousers. It was the same sight from that deleted scene from the DVD of the Phantom of the Opera, when Erik sings _No one would listen…_ I thought I would faint when I saw the V-line of his opened shirt, giving me a glimpse of his chiseled chest. Did he do it on purpose? Being my guardian, he knew all my thoughts and desires, surely he had an idea about what this look might do to me. I was melting!

-"Is there a problem, ma chérie?" He asked, pulling me back on Earth…or whatever dimension we were in

-"Hmm…yeah." I blushed. "I just need some help…with the corset…"

I could swear I heard him gulp. You know, the same sound they use too often in Saturday morning cartoons when someone swallows hard out of nervousness? Well, it was the exact same sound, only now it was real. Part of me was ashamed to make him feel so uncomfortable, while the other, though, was proud of the power I held over him. He may be an angel, but he was also _male…_

Finally, Erik slowly approached me and I turned around, showing him the evil corset's laces. My hair was in the way though, which I found to be a good thing, because I wanted him to touch it. When he pushed it aside, I felt his fingers linger longer than necessary. I shivered, loving this feeling, even if this simple contact was close to nothing.

Erik took a deep breath, before he finally began to unlace that demonic garment. I was eager to breathe normally again. _Geez!_ Those dresses were nice looking but the corsets were just pain inducing tools! The Phantom from the book should have used a corset on Raoul as a torture tool instead of the mirror chamber, it would have been much more effective.

I was beginning to feel the whalebone garment loosening and I immediately pushed out an exaggerated sigh of relief, which made the angel behind me chuckling. The corset finally was loose enough to pull it over my head, but neither of us moved. We remained perfectly still for what felt like forever. It was too silent for my comfort thought. My heart was beating at a dangerous rate.

It did not help when I felt Erik's hands coming onto my shoulders, leaving them there and his warmth spread into my entire being. Slowly I turned around, gazing up into his eyes. My right hand reached for his left cheek and I caressed his face before I could helps myself. I could not repress my feeling for him any longer and I pulled his head towards mine, until our lips met. _Wow! _I finally was kissing him, my dear angel.


	12. Oh ho…

Hello readers!

Okay hmm, I don't really have anything to say. I'm in a weird mood today... lol I will just let you read the next chapter in peace. ;)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 12**

**Oh ho…**

**_Erik's point of view_**

What was happening to us? What was happening to _me_? How could I let that happen? I was _leaving_ Corrine kiss me! She was kissing me! I had to stop this, but my traitorous mouth was actually responding to hers and to my dismay, I was enjoying every second… Before I could help myself, I was feeling her bottom lip with my tongue. I just needed to know if she tasted as sweet as she looked. She let me in and I had my _sweet_ answer.

_Ohhh, the Soul Maker is going to have my wings!_ I waited for a divine bolt of lightning to I strike me as a warning to keep my hands off of that particular Indigo. It surprisingly never came.

I stopped thinking about everything but Corrine. She tasted so good, like strawberries. I kept kissing her as though I could not get enough of her soft mouth against mine. I found soon enough though that I craved for so much more than just her mouth on me…

_What? What were these thoughts?_ This was wrong, so very wrong. I was her guardian, not her lover… but it felt so very right at the same time. I now not only wanted to protect her, but to make her happy also. I wanted to make her laugh, take her in my arms and spin her world. I wanted to hold her, to feel her sleep against me.

_Oh ho… I am in deep, deep trouble!_ I realized what was that feeling in the pit of my stomach or at least the most plausible theory…_ I am in love… Oh ho…_ The Soul Maker would not only have my wings, but also my head! I just knew it would not end well for me. Corrine was my master's favorite Indigo, after all… This surely was some trick from the _Heart Trickster_, it could not be any other way… I could not fall in love with a human! Well… it was not exactly true.

I had this huge crush on Joan of Arc, but my big brother already had his eye on her and threatened me. He had been very clear that if I dared approach Joan, he would rip my wings off and condemn me to live on Earth as a human. I remained on my cloud, hoping and praying those Englishmen would not kill her on the battlefields. But it did not go all too well.

My brother felt terrible guilty when the French authorities burned her to death. My heart was heavy with grief and it too me a few decades, if not a few centuries before I could even think about moving on. I was happy though that she was given a nice place in Heaven and was living with my brother. The perfect couple, really.

Right now though, none of this mattered, Corrine was the one who really was important. Trick or not, I felt my heart burning for this young woman. Indigo or simple mortal, there was no difference, I was already lost…

Corrine moaned against my lips as I realized I had folded my arms around her waist. The more I was holding her, the more I realized this was what I really wanted, my eternal wish. I have always wished to have her with me. I knew now that, somehow, Corrine was the one after whom I have waited for millennia. I loved her! The Soul Maker was not stopping me. Did it mean that it was alright with him for me to love this particular Indigo?

I could not stop my mouth from doing what it wanted and it began to kiss Corrine's jaw line on its own accord, slowly gliding towards her neck. Her skin was made of the softest silk, of the warmest fire and the sweetest honey. I wanted so much more of her now and I knew Corrine felt the same and not because I could read her mind quite clearly at that moment, but because she was working to open my shirt.

_Oh, may the Soul Maker forgive me!_ I wanted this, more than I ever wanted anything in this world. It was not something I was doing out of lust, but as sudden as it may sound, it was out of love. Yes, I admit it now, I was in love with that beautiful young woman. I think it was there, deep down, since the day we met…or maybe it was before, when I was protecting her as an invisible being…

I was grateful to my master at that moment. When I was given the Phantom's form I have been terribly upset, angry even. I loathed being that kind of guardian, until I met my dear Corrine.

I lowered her onto the bed, when I came back to my senses. This would only be right if she also wanted me. She had to consciously agree to this act, there would be no coming back. Gazing into her depths, I immediately had my answer when she smiled at me.

Her eyes were full of what I could only describe as desire, with an under layer I determined was love. Her lips were already swollen from my kisses and her cheeks were flushed with arousal. Her body was radiating with warmth. She was the picture of perfection to me.

In the _real_ world, Corrine had been a little rejected, and not only because the Soul Maker wanted to protect her. She always was different from the others, no matter why, she was an Indigo and as such, loneliness was her burden. In a way, I could only be grateful towards the Soul Maker and the insensitive blind fools who rejected her, because now, she was with me, all mine and I intended to make her happier than she ever was or would ever hoped for.

My head was spinning as I finished undressing her and as she was helping me out of my own clothes. Soon enough, we were revealed to each other, naked in a warm embrace. I was drinking in her beauty and to feel her so near had me drunk. I began kissing her with more passion, more feverishly. I desired this young woman, very much so.

My sweet Corrine was in my arms, kissing me back with just as much will, pressing her hips against mine tentatively. She was trembling, a bit nervous, but there was no doubt, my virgin Indigo wanted me. Even though I knew we were both in that bed, very much naked, I still could not believe what I was doing. I was about to make love to this wonderful Indigo…

Gently, I took one of her hands into mine, placing the other one onto my right shoulder. I looked into her eyes, touching my soul to hers, using what power I could to minimize her pain as we joined. I positioned myself and our bodies slowly melted into one another, molding into one, perfect being. We truly were one, at last.


	13. Ecstasy

Hello readers!

I thought last chapter would caught more attention... but I thank the two people who took the time to review. I don't have to name you, I'm sure you recognize yourselves. /winks/ I'm working really hard to rewrite this story correctly and making it more enjoyable. I hope you appreciate. :)

This chapter is from Corrine's POV of her and Erik's moment together. /silly grin/. Keep in mind that it has some of Corrine's humor in it. ;)

Have fun (yeah you noticed I did not say "enjoy" but that's pretty much the same)

Kaya

**Chapter 13**

**Ecstasy **

**_Corrine's point of view_**

What I was experiencing, was it what was called ecstasy? Well, now I truly understood the meaning of this word! Erik made sweet, passionate love to me all night. He had been tender, gentle, loving as I would have never thought he could be. This night filled me with hope for the future. We finally fell asleep, spooning, our legs entwined, early the next morning.

Do I have to tell that my dreams were filled with very graphic pictures of my angel and me? I woke up and the small clock sitting on a shelf in the far corner of the room indicated it was noon. As soon as I was fully awake, I felt Erik burry his face in the crook of my neck. I did not care about the mask, even if it was hurting me a bit, I cared only about _him_, about _us_. He knew that I was not asleep anymore and I knew that he knew that I knew…_err_…whatever. A moment later I noticed how _ready_ he was for another round and I turned towards him, smiling. My angel's wonderful eyes poured into mine like liking warmth and I felt all of his power right there. He bent down to kiss me and I kissed him back just as softly. _Duh!_ Who wouldn't kiss that Greek god back? Maybe those girls on some website saying that Michael Crowford (or whatever is name is) portrayal of the Phantom was sexier than Gerard Butler's, who knows? As my granny would say: _It takes all kinds of people to make a world…_

Back to my angel, Erik was as tender and as gentler as our first time and there was many more synonyms popping into my mind as he caressed me. It was to say just how sweet he was. Part of me though would have liked to try it a little rougher. But my love remained careful and that other part of me enjoyed every bit of it.

Nothing felt righter in this made up world than having Erik moving over me, inside of me, in sync with me. I loved him, all of him, angel and guardians, man and illusion. I knew, just by the way he was moving as he made love to me, that he was not just using me for his pleasure. Erik was _loving_ me. I was in heaven, my angel making all my sensitive spots singing with bliss and delight. I really felt like a woman now, as silly as it may sound. Hey, I just lost my virginity to some immortal guy from heaven, I could feel what the heck I pleased!

As we neared our climaxes, we looked into each other's eyes and we both found all the love of the world emanating from our entwined souls. We were invincible at that very moment. I felt as immortal as he was and as though no demon could approach nor touch me.

Instead of collapsing on top of me after he shot his seed into me, as was custom in any afterglow cliché I read about, Erik rolled onto his back, keeping himself deep inside of me. I was now on top of him, but this was not the beginning of another round…_ Too bad…_

He pulled me down so I laid completely on him. It felt good, so right. He caressed my hair tenderly with one hand, drawing circle in my back with the other. He began humming a song I knew all too well. It was Annie Lennox's _Into the West_, from Return of the King. I could not help but smile at the strange contrast having the Phantom of the Opera singing a song from Lord of the Rings was. It was kind of cool though. I listened to him as he began singing the words.

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end…_

Erik kept singing and I was about to fall asleep when I tensed up, suddenly having a worried feeling devouring me from the inside. What if the Soul Maker disapproved of us? I was special, I figured as much, or that God-like guy would not have taken care of me so much and created a whole world for me… What if… what if I was taken from my angel's guard?

-"What troubles you, my love?" Erik murmured into my ear

Blushing, I looked up at him, saying nothing. It was the first words spoken since…well, since everything began… He looked at me intently and I sighed, giving him a weak smile.

-"You're supposed to be a mind reader, my sweet angel, don't you know what troubles me already?"

Erik looked deep into my eyes for a moment. _Geez, he's gorgeous!_ He then nodded and grinned. Yeah, he probably just read that last sentence quite easily… The hand which had been caressing my back came to my face, lightly tracing my features with his fingertips and I closed my eyes, savoring that simple touch.

-"If _he_ disapproved about us, _he_ would have stopped me the moment I first kissed you." He answered, with a smirk that made me giggle

He certainly had some strange powers over me to make me behave like this, but I liked it. If this was how he wanted me to spend the rest of my life, I would surely not complain. If I could be in Erik's arms forever, I would be happy for all eternity.

As though some divine forces were _forcing_ me, well…not really, I leaned closer to my angel and kissed his sensuous lips. _Wow! _I was powerful too… I felt him harden against my thighs once more. _Woohoo! _I was still a bit sore from my first time but…who cares? I definitely wasn't against another ride!

Erik never took his eyes from mine, as tough he was fascinated by what he saw into them. My hands came to rest onto his muscled chest as his were kneading my hips, guiding my movements as he slowly inflated inside of me. This time, I was in control and I was able to experiment a bit more, trying to find what pleased me most and trying to provide him with the same feelings. Erik seemed to enjoy my sudden boldness as I pushed myself down on him harder and faster. I have to admit that I was enjoying myself quite a bit.

Our lovemaking, even if it was a little rougher than our first attempts, remained gentle, as contradictory as it may sound. Sure thing was that it was sensuous and loving… I was literally floating and felt so wonderful that tears were filling my eyes. _I am so in love with him…_

After what felt like hours, well, it probably was for all I knew or cared, and when we were both spent, at least _I _was, Erik gently moved me onto my back and withdrew from me, kissing me as he settled to my right. His eyes were sparkling from the afterglow. I finally understood the vocabulary of those romantic stories I read! On, I thought I knew back then, that I could imagine what the characters were experiencing and everything, only now I realized that I was not even close to knowing the true beauty of love.

-"Rest, ma chérie, rest." He murmured, lightly touching my cheek with the back of his hand

I nodded as he covered me with the heavy velvet comforter. Pulling him towards me, I gave him one last kiss, and passionate one at that, even though it was showing that I was very tired. He returned the kiss and slowly pulled away as I felt myself drifting into a well deserved sleep. As my lids were closing, I vaguely saw Erik rise from the bed and leave the room.

* * *

**AN:** Hope the Michael Crawford comment did not offend anyone. Remember it is Corrine who talks, not me! (woah, that was close)


	14. Part of the truth

Hello readers!

I'm giving you quite a long chapter this week. It's almost double in size from what it was in my original Soul Maker story. :D There's serious and important stuff in this one. A chapter not to be miss. lol. I enjoy rewriting this story so much! Hope you have as much fun reading it! :)

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 14**

**Part of the truth**

**_Erik's point of view_**

After I left Corrine into what I now felt right to call _our_ bedroom, I made my way towards the kitchen. She would probably be hungry when she wake up and I would not have her starve on my watch. Smiling as I thought about how homely this was, I took out some food from the cupboards. I now intended to bring her some lunch she would not be about to forget. _Lunch…!_ Yes, it was already noon, and if I am not mistaking, I made love to her at least five times and had maybe twice as much orgasms.

As I went to retrieve a few more items just outside the kitchenette, I felt a presence, right behind me, one that I knew all to well and that there was no way I could have misplaced. My master… Lighting a few candles, I turned, seeing him standing close to the pipe organ, arms crossed over his chest, a serious expression drawn upon his face.

Fear gripped at my heart stronger than an iron fist. Maybe I was wrong to think he was not disapproving when he did not stop me, as I told Corrine. I was now scared the Soul Maker would take her away from me for having taken her innocence, for making her mine by biding her to me by love… I was about to defend our actions, when he suddenly plastered a very silly grin on his face.

He said nothing, neither did I. Bowing briefly, I returned to the kitchen, lit a fire in the stove and filled it with logs as to keep it burning long enough to prepare my love's favorite soup. The silence was heavy and it did nothing to dim the anguished feeling that was eating my insides with each passing seconds.

-"Are you angry with me?" I asked laboriously after a while longer, unable to stand this silence any longer

-"Why do you think I placed her under _your_ protection?" He chuckled, taking me completely aback

-"You…you knew I would _fall_ for her?" I asked, dumbfounded

The Soul Maker came closer to me and laid a hand on my shoulder before helping me with the food as though we were having the most simplistic conversation ever. He gave me a nod, along with a one sided smile, but I was not sure if this was an answer to my previous question.

-"Your souls are more alike than you would think." The Soul Maker declared after a moment more. "Now that she is asleep, and I have no doubt she will be for a while, we will talk."

The Soul Maker sat at the counter and handed me some of the vegetables he was cutting. Not knowing if I should continue what I was doing or not, I opted for sitting down with him. Looking up at him, centuries of unanswered questions surfaced. Was it my imagination playing tricks on me, or since Corrine arrived here the Soul Maker was acting strangely? He was actually smiling at me but I could only frown in answer.

-"I knew you would grow close with time, only…I did not know it would take you both so little…"

Laughing lightly, he soon returned to a more serious state. Rising on his feet, he dumped the rest of his vegetables into the boiling water. He sighed, then began pacing around the kitchen, seemingly deep in thoughts. After a moment, he stopped, took several deep breaths and sat back down. The Soul Maker was ready to talk, at last.

-"I do not want what I am going to tell you to interfere with your true feelings for Corrine." He said finally, looking straight into my eyes. "The first thing you have to know, it that Corrine is not an ordinary Indigo."

-"Then…_what_ is she?" I asked, confused

-"Corrine is…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "She is my daughter."

This was not a figure…the Soul Maker meant this literally. I could not repress a gasp of surprise from escaping my mouth. I had been by the Soul Maker's side since the very beginning of the world and I never knew about him having a child… How could this be? Did I misunderstand his meaning?

The Soul Maker shook his head, confirming me that it was true, Corrine really was his daughter. It was only then that I noticed I had sprung up on my feet from the shock. My hands flew to my hair, brushing away non-existent strands from my face. Calming myself, I sat back before my master, waiting for the details and he began to explain to me.

-"I fell in love with a mortal woman, about twenty standard mortal years ago." The Soul Maker recited and I felt deep sorrow weighting on his voice. "These…_love at first sight_…happened only a few times in my family history…"

-"So…it makes Hercules one of her cousins?" I asked, more to myself actually

-"Well, yes." He chuckled, then regained his seriousness and continued. "I could not stay with Corrine's mother, alas, or I would've been banished from the skies and a world without souls…it was unthinkable… So, I left after that only night of love, even if it broke my heart. I asked my brother, the Heart Trickster, to make sure she finds the right man to love and cherish her. I already knew she was pregnant with my child. I knew barely a few minutes after we made love… I made sure my child would receive the perfect soul for her and so, I made her my most powerful Indigo on Earth."

Pondering on what he said a moment, I willed his words to sink in. The Soul Maker was Corrine's father, it was true… No matter she was such a strong Indigo, the being who engendered her was what mortals would call a god… But, that did make her immortal or not? Then another question came into my mind: Was there really a powerful demon after her? Or was it simply a trick from my master to have Corrine stay with me and so closer to him?

-"_He_ is very real." The Soul Maker said, answering to my musing

My master looked angry and I realized after a moment that it was not against me. There were no more doubts in my mind, I knew now there really were dark forces after my beloved Indigo. Which demon could that be? I tried to think, but my mind did not seem to want to cooperate, not after such an eventful day.

-"Who is _he_?" I questioned before I could help it, swallowing hard

I did not think he would answer me, not after the talk we had on that topic yesterday. The Soul Maker seemed to a moment. If he had been human, I think I would have seem him break into a sweat, when he finally nodded.

-"It is Râvana."

For what felt like the hundredth time since I left Corrine in our bed, I gasped. I knew of the blue demon, all too well. We lost many Indigos because of him. I could only pray and hope that I was powerful and strong enough to keep _my_ Indigo from his evil grasp. The Soul Maker saw my reaction and gave me another nod.

-"If Râvana finds Corrine, he will bring her back to his dark kingdom and make her his wife. If _he_ takes her into his bed, the World will be condemned to eternal Hell and then, even with my powers combined to those of my siblings, it is a war we would not win."

Now I understood why Corrine was so important the Soul Maker would create a whole world for her. But…why me? Why trusting me with such an important and crucial mission. The Soul Maker's hands came onto my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes, he was reading my mind.

-"I placed her under your care because you were both very lonely. I knew you would love her and her you, because your souls are alike. You are my favorite spirit and I wanted my only daughter to be happy. Now, you must promise me you will not speak a word of this conversation to Corrine."

-"I promise, master." I answered, fully understanding the importance of this all

The Soul Maker rose from his chair once more, stirred the soul of the cauldron from which a nice aroma was emanating. It was as though the simplicity of the gesture helped him straightening his thoughts. I understood that perfectly, even more so since Corrine came into my life. He added the spices to the soup, just the right amount to make it magic to my beloved, before he turned to me, a new smile making its way to his face.

-"You must promise me one more thing before I go."

I got off my chair and on one knee, telling him this way that he could ask away, that I was his to command. He placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a silent permission to rise up. Once again, The Soul Maker looked deep into my eyes, with the strangest expression…

-"I am asking you no to only take care of my only daughter…but also of my grandson."

Blinking, I stared at him, eyes wide, mouth agape, hands sweating, shoulders quivering. Could it be that…that…could it be that my beloved Indigo was already pregnant? The Soul Maker chuckled, he truly was changing…

-"You made love to her all night…_Erik_." He laughed, obviously delighted to have a grandchild. "Did you think that it could not happen?"

I shrugged, the news had yet to sink in. It was not afternoon yet and I was already overwhelmed with too many information. The Soul Maker being Corrine's father and I being the father to Corrine's unborn child.

-"One more thing." He said, with a more serious tone and I feared there would be more, but he held his hand up, showing me there was not. "You must keep everything secret from Corrine, including her being with child. I do not want her to panic. The best way would be for her to figure everything out on her own, I will let you judge what is best, just take your time. Take care of them, my friend. If either of you needs me, call and I will come."

-"Thank you, master." I bowed and the Soul Maker gave me a pat on the shoulder before disappearing

Sitting at the kitchen table, trying to calm myself down a bit, I sighed. During my _eternity_, I had been the keep of many secrets, but this particular one would be the most difficult to keep… Me, the father of Corrine's child and the Soul Maker's grandson. A wonderful feeling spread into me at the thought of that little baby boy growing in my beloved's belly. I would have to keep the great news for myself. How would I be able to hide such a wonderful thing from my Corrine? How was one supposed to remain silently and discreetly happy? I would have to figure out how _very _quickly, preferably before she wakes up…


	15. Celtic night

Hello readers!

In this chapter I'm making some publicity... lol. I just had to share some of what I like through Corrine. :D There will be a note at the end of the chapter so I don't spoil anything before you actually get to read the chapter.

Enjoy! :)

Kaya

**Chapter 15**

**Celtic night**

**_Corrine's point of view_**

When I woke up, it was to be greeted with the most passionate, sensual kiss and…a bowl full of my favorite vegetable soup on Earth. It smelled so very good, but not as heavenly as the crook of my dear Erik's neck. Well…it was not something that could be compared, but if I had to choose between the two, it would be, without the shadow of a doubt, _my_ Erik!

We sat together in what I was now proud, and quite excited to say the least, to call _our _bed, eating our soup. Erik then told me we were now closer to dinner time than lunch time. My eyes widened, I had never slept this late before, though, since we did not get much _sleep_ last night, it was understandable.

After we ate, Erik suggested we could attend a representation. He also told me that I could choose whatever I wanted to see. I felt like watching a movie more than attend a play or an opera. I was not sure how it was working, but I chose something anyway. I decided upon _Celtic Woman_, the formation which included Hayley Westenra and not only the original group. She added some light, some power to the rest of them, she was their jewel. All of the _Celtic Woman _had nice voices, but the young blond from New Zealand was my favorite by far. She and the violinist were my bests. They were terrific and I always enjoyed watching their show_ A New Journey_.

-"Close your eyes, my love." Erik murmured, his eyes sparkling

-"Why?" I frowned with a suspicious smile

All he did was smirk devilishly at me. _Ohhhhh…_ How was I supposed to resist his charms when he was looking at me the way he did at that moment? Like a good girl I obeyed, closing my eyes and I felt his warm hands coming on either side of my head. He then brushed his thumbs lightly against my eyelids. The contact lasted only for a minute, but I was under the impression that it had been way longer than sixty seconds…

Gently, my angel let go of me and blew softly on my still closed lids. Shivering with delight, I could not help but smile with the strange sensation it brought into my whole being. The moment I tried to put a finger on what I was really feeling, it was already gone. It was the hardest thing to explain and truthfully, I did not feel like investigating. It felt good, it was all that mattered. Erik kissed me as he finally gave me permission to open my eyes.

I did as he asked and I gasped at what I saw. Our bedroom had disappeared and had been replaced by the theater from the Opera Populaire. We were not sitting in our bed, but in the comfort of Box Five. I looked down at myself and I realized I was not naked anymore but wearing the most beautiful dress I had ever worn. No corset this time! _Woohoo!_ It was made of red velvet with golden trim and laces. It really was a magnificent piece of garment. I turned my head to the right only to see Erik grinning at me. _I am so in love with him…_

Leaning down, my beloved angel kissed me again, making it linger in a gentle yet passionate kiss. I do not know why, but it felt…different. We stared at each other for a while, enjoying the silence. He was gazing at me with a new light shining in his unique eyes. He caressed my face tenderly with the back of his hand and it suddenly became very hot in Box Five…

The orchestra began tuning its instruments, effectively turning my attention away from the _man_ I loved. Looking down the box, I was surprised, and was not really at the same time, to see we were not alone in the theater anymore. I smiled widely, this was way better than I could have imagined.

The stage's red curtains rose as the music started. The violin gave me the goose bumps, always a good sign in my case. They were there, the six women from the show I had in mind. They even wore the dresses I secretly designed for them, since I did not really like those they had on in the _original_ show. It really was magic! I looked at Erik and he smiled back at me, taking my hand tightly into his.

When Hayley Westenra appeared and began singing _Scarborough Fair_, I knew I was not dreaming, well…not _entirely _at least, for all I could tell… It was hard to tell in this _world_ what was real from what wasn't. I told myself: _Who cares?_ _Just enjoy the show!_ And enjoy it I intended!

There were a few songs I was really anxious to hear. One of them was one I tried to learn, even though it was in Gaelic. _Siùil A Rùn._ From what I read online it meant _Walk My Love_ and then there was _Harry's Game_, both were sung by Órla Fallon. That second one always brought a few tears to my eyes. It was nothing in comparison though to Méav Ní Mhaolchatha and Hayley Westenra's duet for _Last Rose of Summer_. This one was tearing my heart whenever I would listen to it at home. Now I would get to hear, and see for that matter, these ladies perfume live! I guessed my reaction would be worse than ever…

I laughed when I realized that Erik had _skipped _all the songs I did not really liked and the two singers whom I was not very fond of in the group were basically there only for the nice picture it was giving me, along with some of the back vocals.

My angel kept the very best for the end. _Dessert!_ Here they were, Méav and Hayley, singing my favorite female duet ever. I could feel their voices into my very bones… By the end of the show, I had become quite a bit emotional. I knew all this was but an illusion, but it did not mattered in the slightest, I really enjoyed myself tonight. This had made me very happy, but having Erik there, holding my hand, had me even happier.

When it was time to go back to the Lair, which I would now call _our _home, Erik scooped me up into his strong arms, his eyes never leaving mine. Butterflies had fun flying around in my stomach… The magic was continuing… I told him, not too convincingly, that I could walk, that I wasn't tired, even if in truth I was a little but would not admit it, he would hear none of it.

-"It does not bother me to be your…_transport of choice_." He assured me with a smirk. "As long as you are in my arms, I am overjoyed."

_Awwww…_ That man…hmm…angel, had such a way with words…to make me shut my big mouth when he wanted to. _Bah!_ It didn't matter anyway, I loved him, so… yeah, I could take about anything… I laid my head on his should, confirming that the smell of my favorite soup was nothing compared to the crook of his neck and I dozed off with a content sigh.

* * *

**AN:** If you are curious about _Celtic Woman_, you can find them easily on YouTube. If you are curious about _Hayley Westenra,_ I highly suggest you try to find her _Dark Waltz_, also easy to find on YouTube. :) She would have made a perfect Christine, that would actually be faithful to Leroux's vision. :)


	16. The joy of nauseas!

Hello readers!

I had quite a tough week, but today I hope it will get better. I just woke up, it's a new day. I feel like writing today and i think it's just what I will do. lol.

Here's your chapter for today. Please, review (I need this so bad)...

Kaya

**Chapter 16**

**The joy of nauseas!**

**_Erik's point of view _**

Three weeks passed since the Soul Maker told me about my sweet Corrine being pregnant with my child._ Our son._ Every single morning I would find myself caressing her still flat stomach for hours while she was sound asleep. When I was concentrating enough, I was able to feel the tiny life growing inside of her. I began to wonder when she would be feeling the first symptoms… I willed myself not to think about this too much. I could not wait much longer to share my happiness, but I would have to control myself a while more and try to wait patiently until she figured everything out, as my master asked…

On her fourth week in _my_ world, Corrine woke up with a start. She was very pale and her hand flew to her mouth before long, taking deep, shaky breaths. I sat in bed beside her, smiling to myself. There they were, the very first signs. _Nauseas!_ I almost _loved _the sound of that word…_almost._ It was because of what it meant to us. But I knew that right now, Corrine would not like the sound of it at all… She looked so fragile at that moment, I just had to comfort her and so I kissed her temple, not daring to really touch her, just in case she was sick on me…

-"I will go prepare you some dry toasts and tea." I said and she hugged me before I had time to get up

-"I don't feel good…" She mumbled against my neck, making me smile even more as I rubbed her back tenderly. "I've been feeling weird for a few days already, but right now I actually feel like…like…oh heaven…I'm gonna puke!"

With that said, Corrine jumped from the bed and ran with surprising speed towards the bathroom. Before long, I heard her throw up. It sounded awful and suddenly I did not find any more charm to the word nausea… _Poor Corrine…_ Would she finally figure out that she was with child, or would I have to give her a few hints? After minutes of waiting, I decided to go to her, if only to give her my support.

She was leaning over the porcelain sink, seeming to be done at last, but one could not predict these things… I gently passed a wet cloth over her face and she gave me a weak smile. She had big tears in her eyes, she was exhausted with the efforts vomiting so much asked her. Carefully, I took her against me, trying not to be too rough…

-"Have you finished?" I questioned clumsily

Corrine would usually say something funny about my stupid comment, but all she did was nod tiredly. She was sicker than I thought… I picked her up as gently as I could and if the moment had been another, I would have taken advantage of that beautiful naked woman now in my arms, but knowing how she felt, I did not even get aroused. Not that she was not attracting even in that state, it was just not the right moment.

Once she was settled and back in our bed, I gave her a glass of water. We had a jug resting on the bedside table for when she was thirsty after our…_eventful nights…_ She drank some, while I brushed the strands of wet hair that fell upon her face. My poor love was shaking… How I wished I could tell her that all this was normal…

-"Could you give me my clothes, please? I'm a little cold in my Eva costume and I would like to go on with my already overwhelming day." She laughed tiredly

I smirked, my Corrine was back, or almost at least. Turning towards the dresser where I kept her clothes, I found a nightgown, her most comfortable and warm and brought it back to her with a smile. She actually frowned at me and it made me laugh.

-"You are staying in bed today and this nightdress will do perfectly well to keep you warm and cover you…_Eva costume_."

Corrine wanted to protest, I could tell, but she surprisingly did not. She smiled though, I would never tire of that smile. I helped her put the garment on and then I dressed myself. Making sure Corrine was alright and settled, I went to prepare the tea and dried toasts I promised her earlier. She needed to eat something light to sooth her upset stomach, and feed my baby. That thought made my smile to widen.

I took my time in the kitchen, thinking of what hints to give my beloved Indigo without breaking the promise I made to my master. Maybe I could simply tell her that I _thought _she _might _be pregnant… No, too obvious… I could certainly not tell her that her _father_ told me to take care of not only her but also his _grandson_…

Then I thought maybe I could ask her when she last had her...hmm…_monthly bleeding_… But then I would have to find a way not to sound too awkward, which was totally impossible with such a topic. I still had some time to think I guess. _I have nine months ahead of me…_ I could only hope I would not have to wait _that _long.

I placed the teapot, the toasts and some oranges cut in quarters on a tray and returned to mine and Corrine's bedchamber. What I found there surprised me. My beloved Indigo was sitting in our bed, against an impressive pile of fluffy pillows, the Soul Maker himself sitting by her side. She must have called him while I was gone…


	17. With Child…

Hello readers!

In the original _Soul Maker, _there were only 17 chapters. So, should I end it here too? Or would you want me to continue? It's up to you. :) If I get no words from you, I will end it here as was the "original". This is a very important chapter to me by the way. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 17**

**With Child…**

**_Corrine's point of view_**

When Erik left our bedroom to prepare me some light stuff to eat, all I wanted was either running back to the bathroom or have my angel comforting me… I was able to keep myself from throwing up for a big five minutes, I took that as being a good sigh. Nevertheless, I was a bit worried. I was rarely sick and it never was in this matter. What was happening to me? I needed to know what was going on and I certainly did not want to worry Erik… Thinking about what was the best thing to do, I decided upon calling and ask the only one who would know for sure. If he could not tell me, maybe he would be able to help…

-"Soul Maker." I called tentatively to no one

-"Yes, my child." I heard to my left

I turned. There he was, standing proud by my side, my angel's master. He had promised to me he would be there if I needed anything and he was true to his word, not that I have had any doubt. I smiled to him and he smiled back at me as he came closer. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing me, taking my hand. I felt horrible but I thought it would be more polite if I sat up, but he shook his head in protest.

-"Why did you call?" He asked softly

his voice was comforting, feeling like the gentle embrace of a…close relative. I felt like crying, but could not really tell why. It was as though I wanted to cuddle against the Soul Maker and be rocked until I fell asleep. I did not feel like lying on my side anymore and he must have felt it, because he helped me to sit up and placed a large amount of pillows behind my back.

-"Is there something bothering you, dear Corrine?" He asked again and I nodded

-"I've almost never been sick in my life and, right now, I feel so bad…I just don't understand."

Before I could utter another word, a sob escaped my lips and I was off for another marathon of tears. I cried last night while Erik was asleep, I did it again as I was emptying my stomach in the sink and now! Arms were folded around me in a protective embrace. The Soul Maker must have read my mind, because he was doing just what I needed him to do…

-"You are very intelligent young woman, Corrine, and one of my Indigos." He said softly into my ear. "You have more knowledge than anyone in this world. Even if some of it is still deeply buried in you, you should be able to figure it out."

I closed my eyes and began thinking. How should I know what I have? Did I not digest something? Nah… Erik was the best cook and he would certainly not allow me to eat something not fresh and be sick. The Soul Maker said I could find out what I had on my own… or something remotely close to that… That I needed to do was analyze everything known to me to that day.

Okay, let's start! I was born twenty years ago… but I guess it had nothing to do with today's events. I'll skip a few years… I was taken to some magic made-up world based on the Phantom of the Opera and my "phantasies" by a god-like being and protected by an angel-like guy with whom I feel in love with in the blink of a eye. Okay now I need to take my breath!

The Soul Maker rocked me once more and it was comforting and somehow helped me to clear my mind. He held me as thought I was nothing but a little baby… … … Wait, wait, wait! Let's think about everything again. I'm twenty year old, check! I live a weird life, check! I'm deeply in love with an angel, check! I've been intimate with said angel, check! I had my periods this month…not check!

_Oh…my…god…!!_

Reality hit me full force and I pulled back from the Soul Maker's embrace to look up at him. He was grinning like a silly boy at me, with a warm twinkle in his eyes and he nodded at me. I had indeed pieced the puzzle together…but somehow, I needed to ask him anyway, if only to make sure I really was…_oh my god…_

-"Am…am I…pregnant?"

-"Yes, dear child, you are." He smiled tenderly

It was at that moment that my Erik entered our bedroom with a tray. Suddenly the thought of food was very appealing. He set everything aside and came to sit on my other side. I could tell he was careful not to make the bed move too much as he sat down, he did not want me to get sick again. _He's so sweet! _He kissed my temple and murmured words of love into my ear. My eyes widened. This was what had felt different about him these past few weeks. _He knew…_ But again, just to make sure, I had to ask.

-"Did…did you know, about…the baby?" I asked tentatively, then it hit me. "Oh, I'm going to have a baby… Did you know, Erik?"

I began shaking slightly and I could see my beloved angel was nervous about giving me an answer. Before I could say anything though, the Soul Maker turned me back towards him and Erik came closer to me, placing his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my heavy head on him as I looked at his master. The Soul Maker took mine and Erik's hands and he put them together, keeping them securely into his own.

-"Yes, my dear Corrine, your guardian knew, because I told him, the very first day." The Soul Maker declared softly, the kindest expression drawn upon his face. "I asked him not to tell you the secret, not until you figured everything out as not to panic. Don't be angry with him, my child, not being able to share his happened was punishment enough."

I was not angry, I could certainly not blame nor hate my love for keeping such a secret, not now that I turned to him and saw him literally glowing with joy. I was chocked with emotions, a little baby was growing inside of me. _My child…_ Tears fell down my cheeks and I supposed it was due to hormonal changes because I burst into tears…again. I touched my stomach and smiled broadly. _I have a little angel growing in there…_

Four arms came around me and I was surrounded with so much love, I could actually feel its power passing through me. Slowly, we pulled back, I looked first at my Erik. He took my face between his hands and kissed me softly. Smiling, I then turned towards the Soul Maker. Like me, he had tears in his eyes and a smile to his lips. He too seemed different, but… not physically. I don't know how to explain…

I looked at him carefully and did as I have earlier. I began thinking! The Soul Maker made me an Indigo, check! He brought me to a made-up world, check! I was searched by one powerful demon… Why? Indigos were superior beings, why was I more important than any of the others? The Soul Maker told me I had more knowledge than anyone… Something hit me then as to why I was so different. _Because the Soul Maker gave me a part of himself…_

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows as the only answer to my silent questioning. My heart swelled and I could not help but hug my angel's master tightly against me. I finally understand what was going on and he wept on my shoulder. I touched his head and smiled.

-"Thank you." I whispered, tears pouring freely down my face. "I am happy you are my father."


	18. As a Father

Hello!

Surprised to see me? ;) Well, yeah, I decided to continue on with _The Soul Maker_. I had some time to think about it and some of you wrote to me to ask me to continue. So here I am with chapter 18! :)

Oh, wait, I almost forgot! AniP made a drawing of Corrine! You can find in on DeviantArt! :D

anip./art/Corrine-93155782

Here we go! Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 18**

**As a Father**

**_Soul Maker's point of view_**

She knew! I did not know how, but Corrine figured out I was her father on her own. I knew Erik did not help her, for he looked as shocked as me. My little girl, my most talented and precious Indigo, knew… My heart swelled with even more love for my only child as I held her tightly into my arms. We cried silently for a moment, not daring to move. Never in my wildest dream had I even thought I would be rightfully holding my daughter as her father and not only as her friend and protector.

Pulling back almost reluctantly, I looked deeply into Corrine's eyes. There was acceptance in them and love, but with a tad of questioning and maybe a little fear as well. I could understand why, after all she was one big secret and there still were many unexplained things. I knew my curious Corrine needed to know more, but I could not give in just right now.

-"Before I tell you everything that needs to be said, I think you should eat a little." I said firmly but kindly

Corrine accepted with a slow nod and a soft smile touching her lips, but she remained silent. She sat back against the pillows as Erik gently placed the tray of food he brought earlier on her lap. I frowned at it, thinking it certainly was not good enough for my daughter. Before I could have the chance to make something better appear, my faithful angel held his hand up to stop me.

-"Believe me, its for her own good if I give her something so light." He exclaimed, then leaned to kiss her temple as she began eating

I did not know what he was meaning until he sent me images of how awful that morning had been for her. The guardian and I watched Corrine as she slowly ate. I did not feel like going anywhere at that moment, too happy to be there, watching over my daughter. My duties would have to wait until I am ready to leave her side.

After a moment, I witnessed something wonderful. Erik sat closer to Corrine, placed a possessive arm around her shoulder and a protective hand onto her stomach. They looked at each other with so much love and care, I knew then I had made the right choice for them both. There were no more doubts in my heart. They were kindred spirits.

Corrine finished eating. She was still silent, which was quite unlike her. But I was not worried, knowing, feeling, she was processing everything that had occurred in the past hours, days even… since she arrived here actually. And now, as though this new world was not enough, she fell in love and was carrying my grandson in her womb. I could not be happier, even if I was worried this much changes would be disturbing at a moment or another for her.

_Happier…_ This was not entirely true. There was only one thing that would make my happiness absolutely perfect… I would be truly happy if I had Corrine's mother by my side. I knew though that it was impossible. She had her life and family… at least, now I too had one. Anyway, my siblings would never let a mortal into the sky's realms and there was no way for me to make her an immortal…

-"Why don't we talk around a nice cup of tea?" Erik suggested, bringing me out of my bitter thoughts

That was an excellent idea and instead of letting the angel prepare the said tea, I made the whole thing appear in the blink of an eye. Since I had no idea if tea was good for the baby's health or not, I chose not to make it too strong and Erik nodded in approval. Good, we were on the same level of thoughts concerning Corrine and the child's health. My daughter sipped playfully at the hot drink, making childish sounds and both Erik and I smirked. She took another one then looked up at me with a silly grin.

-"So, daddy, how was I conceived?" She asked suddenly

_Well, this is going to be an interesting piece of conversation…_


	19. The mask

Hello!

I thought you would be happier I decided to continue. I knew I should have ended it at chapter 17. But now it's too late. I will have to continue some more. I hate to end a story in the middle. Hope you will like this chapter, and prove it to me in at least a few reviews.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 19**

**The mask**

**_Corrine's point of view_**

A month passed since I found out what was going on, or at least a good part of it… I learned I was pregnant with an angel's child and that the semi-god protecting me was actually my biological father. After I discovered that well hidden truth, the Soul Maker, my super god-like daddy, told me about the love he felt for my mother, how he wish he could love her freely but could not because of his duties towards…well, the universe! I was touched and it did not feel so bad anymore to be a child resulting from a one night stand… I was a child of love, not all kids can say the same.

Hey… I'm two months preggy! Erik has been wonderful since the day I found out. He was taking such good care of me, more so than before, that sometimes I thought I was dreaming. I felt the bed sank to my left and the blankets were removed from my naked body. I tried not to grin, wondering and anticipating what would be his next move. I absolutely loved being woken by some of his gentle gestures.

He did something I did not quite expect, he placed his cheek against my belly, but…if felt slightly different. Erik did not have his mask on and I must admit it was the first time I wondered what was under it. In the two months or so I passed here, he had never taken it off… Was he looking like the Phantom, or like the actor playing him on the big screen?

I touched his hair lightly and I frowned when I felt him tense up. He remained still for a moment, breathing deeply as thought he was trying to calm himself. He did not turn to me as he sat up, always keeping his back toward me. His shoulders were rigid as he reached for his mask… I had my answer right then. Erik was deformed under the half mask…

Slowly, he got up and I heard him take another deep breath, this one though was shakier and I certainly did not like the sound of it. It seemed…week, so unlike him. He did it one more time before turning to me with a smile I could undoubtedly qualify as fake. He tried to make me believe he was alright, but his eyes told me a whole another story. Erik was…sad. I sat up and held my hand out to him so he would come to me. He did and sat beside me, his shoulders falling as though he had lost some battle. I reached up to touch his mask, but he grasped my wrist. I frowned, he was hurting me, but when he realized it he immediately let go, bowing his head in apology.

-"Don't…touch it." He said, his voice husky with unshed tears

-"Why?" I asked with a deeper frown, not liking how he was closing upon himself all of a sudden

-"Because…because I am the Phantom."

Maybe this was a good enough answer for him, but on my part I was far from being satisfied. I leaned closer to my angel and gave him a deep kiss, to which he did try to resist but, ah ah, I was way too good at this game! _I'm a quick learner. _He could not help but to respond, as he always did and the diversion gave me the opportunity to touch his god forsaken mask. Erik gasped but I held him firmly in place with my free hand.

Pulling away, he was actually surprised that I did not remove his mask, as he thought I would. Did he not trust me anymore? He was insecure, like I imagined the Phantom would be. Could this be my fault? My heart was heavy, but I tried not to become as emotional as he was, it would not help us. We stared at each other and I really could not do otherwise than think about why he was deformed. Then, out of nowhere, the answer came perfectly clearly in my mind.

-"The reason your face is not perfect, that it is the Phantom's, is to prove you that I truly care, that I love you, no matter what." I said softly, knowing it was the real purpose of his deformity

It was as though pieces of wisdom had detached themselves from where they were hiding in the back of my mind and soul. Slowly, gently, I removed the offending mask. He was deformed, worse than I thought, beyond what the makeup artists had produced in the movie, but it did not matter in the slightest. When I first read the book, I learned not to care about appearances, that it was what was within the heart that really was important. Most people thought they were able to do the same, pretending to be very open while they barely could talk to their neighbor. In truth, they despised what was different and unknown to them. What one could not comprehend, should not even exist, or so that's what some people thinks.

-"You were given to me this way, because I cold accept it." I smiled and kissed his marred flesh

Erik turned as I kept kissing him without any intention of stopping, and he joined our lips into a long, meaningful closed mouth kiss. Fire began spreading into my entire body, to pool at one particular area. _Ohhhh naughty me!_ This serious moment was turning better than I would have expected…

-"I love you, Corrine." He whispered against my lips and I smiled

This was bound to be one very promising night if he kept kissing the way he did!


	20. Questions and fondling

Hello!

Well, I don't have much to say besides that I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Just don't forget it's a **M** rated story...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 20**

**Questions and fondling**

**_Corrine's point of view_**

Everyday seemed to bring its load of new changes, and I'm not talking about my body…well, not _only_ my body… The Lair now seemed to be larger and new rooms were added in view of the child to come. _My son…_ The Soul Maker was coming to see me almost everyday, when he was not too busy with his divine obligations, and last week he let it slip that I was pregnant with a boy. I was surprised, not to say shocked, that he could tell already, after all I was only beginning my fifth month… He said, not without chuckling, that he knew since the beginning, but I did not ask any more questions, wanting some normality around me all of a sudden.

When my father was visiting (by the way it still feels strange to be calling him that) he, Erik and I would eat together. They would tell me stories about their respective lives and stuff they did, but I sadly could not return the gesture, since they already knew pretty much everything about me… It sometimes made me miss my family though… I was trying not to think too much about it, but it was tough. I needed to stay focused on what I had, not what I lost… I had a caring father, a loving _boyfriend_, whom I could more qualify as my husband and soon I would hold a child in my arms.

_My baby…_ I was really beginning to look as though I was sporting a small balloon under my clothes. Erik's favorite pastime was to poke at my bubble tummy to see what would happen. I could tell he was impatient to finally feel his little boy move, and, I must admit, so was I. Sometimes he would just tickle me to see if it had any effect. It didn't…besides driving me nuts and become a giggling mess, of course.

Right now, Erik was asleep, his head resting on my chest as his hand rested lovingly on my baby bump. I could feel his uneven cheek against my skin, since the episode of the mask, he did not shy away from me and it was comforting somehow. Erik made slow, gentle love to me last night, not even thinking about his face once. He actually liked the extra attention I gave it with my little tongue. _Naughty me!_ We both wanted each other so much that we could not repress ourselves. Though he was nervous ever since I began showing, he still was the best lover in the whole world. Well, not that I have anything to compare him to…whatever!

I lay there, fully awake, caressing my angel's hair at the nape of his neck. Five months had passed since I arrived here and I wondered if there was an immediate danger for me out there, in the _real_ world. The Soul Maker told me not to think about demons' businesses, but still, I could not help but asking myself a few questions…

-"Do not think about any of this." Came Erik's sleepy voice

Since I became pregnant, or at least since the baby began to grow inside of me, he seemed to be reading my mind even when he was not trying… As he moved, I sat up and he placed his head on my lap, looking at me intensely. I frowned as I saw a faint glimmer of fear in his eyes. He said nothing else, only touching and kissing my expended stomach. I knew my angel was trying his best to redirected my attention somewhere else than on my questioning quest. I stopped him, giving him a suspicious look.

-"Why?" I asked simply, but fully knowing this time he would not ignore me

-"My love, these thoughts, your questions, though legitimate are dangerous." Erik answered with a sigh

Afraid to understand, I closed my eyes. My angel sat up once more, taking me against him as he began explaining things. He told me that certain demons could be summoned if one thought too much about them. He also said that I did not know enough to be in any danger…yet. Was it supposed to reassure me? Well, he was failing miserably, this story scared the shit out of me!

-"Please, do not think about the blue demon." Erik begged when I began trembling. "Think about the little being you carry. He needs you, and I do too."

Lacing my hand on my belly to prove his point, Erik kissed the top of my head. I tried to ask one last question as I replayed what he said about the _blue demon_ in my head, but he silenced me with more heated kissed. Again, my beloved angel was creating a diversion, a delicious one at that, and I had to admit that this time, it was working! His wandering hands were playing magic to make me forget. They made me vibrate instantly. All of a sudden, nothing else mattered but his warm caresses all over my abandoned body.

Erik got up and then knelt on the bed, pulling me toward him and turning me so my back was against him chest. We figured out, about a week about, that it was one of the most comfortable, fun and enjoyable position with that balloon-like belly of mine. He had one hand on my not so subtle bump and the other was fondling at my now full breasts.

I was panting and begging for more before long with moans and whimpers. Erik was really excited now, I knew him well by now and so was I. it only intensified as I sank onto his maleness. I was so horny…now I knew the meaning of that word and Erik helped me understand so many more things since we became lovers.

-"Mmm…" I moaned. "M-more…"

-"Your wish is my command." He chuckled

And more I had… three times more actually!


	21. Finding something

Hello!

Yesterday I began posting my new story _Derrière les Masques_. If you are interested, go check my profile, you will find the story easily. I will leave a note at the end of this chapter, as not to spoil anything before you actually read the story. ;)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 21**

**Finding something**

**_Corrine's point of view_**

I was sitting in our new library, biting my nails as I tried not to think about what Erik let slip this morning… _The blue demon…_ I knew that from somewhere, and I was absolutely sure it did not come from Star Wars or some other weird alien movies or series. I was desperately fighting with myself not to look into one of the books surrounding me for information.

Twice I was told not to think about demons, for my protection Erik and the Soul maker said. But… unfortunately, I always was the curious type and knowing that some info about a blue demon was there, hiding in the back of my mind, was giving me a terrible headache, not to say it was driving me completely mad!

Trying to busy myself with anything but my already suffering fingernails, I tried my best to find something else to do. Since I was in a library…why not read a book? All I had to do was look at books that were not so likely to have demonic stuff in them. There were rows after rows of novels, journals and other types of books. It made me think of the '80 TV series, Beauty and the Beast's library. You know, the series with Linda Hamilton and Ron Perlman? Well, that one! I had a doubt the lair's library was literally based on it since I always imagined that the Phantom's must have looked something close to this library. Instead of having Vincent (Mr Perlman's beast form in the series), I had Erik. _Ahhh, my angel…_

As I passed the history books, I fell on myths and legends volumes. I frowned, I was oddly drawn to them. I knew then where I had seen the blue demon… Before I could even talk myself into going to find another book, I was already grabbing _Mythology around the World_. I held it shakily, but I had to know…

Flipping through the pages, I found what I was looking for. The blue demon was on the page 203. He was the villain and one of the main characters in a legend from India, the story of Prince Ramayana and his princess, Sita. I read that story, long ago. The demon chasing me once was the kind of Lanka. From what I read, _he _was a seducer and liked women way too much… _He _could also take many shapes and that scarred the crap out of me!

I did not dare speak _his _name, just in case it would make _him_ appear. What I could not understand was why a womanizer like _him_ would want to find someone like me…? Yeah, well, I know I am the Soul Maker's daughter, but what was _his _purpose?

-"Ruling the world." Came my father's voice from behind me

Gasping, I turned to face him, but he was not alone, Erik was there as well. My angel had fear in his eyes and somehow I was able to feel it into my entire being… I felt guilty for disobeying both of them. For all I knew, my curiosity could have put us all in danger…

The Soul Maker slowly approached me and gently pried away the myth book I had in my hands as though it was some very dangerous weapon, or something poisoned. Maybe it was, I mean, me thinking about demon was dangerous… I did not feel good at all now… My father gave the book to Erik then turned back to me. He looked me in the eye and I thought an instant he would yell at me like any angry father would their disobeying child. To my surprise, he did not…

-"What you did, Corrine, was very unconscious of you." He said calmly but firmly

-"W-will _he_ find me?" I asked sheepishly, barely recognizing my own voice

-"I do not have the answer to that question." He sighed. "My guess is that if he located you because of what you found, he would already be here."

Swallowing hard, I nodded, taking that as the most logical or at least plausible answer. My Erik came closer and I could truly feel his need to be near me at that moment. It was strange. Could I really feel what he was feeling? This was a question I would keep for another time. Right now, there was another one I needed some answers for…

-"You said _his _purpose was to…rule the world… were you…serious?" I asked my father dumbly as Erik pulled me against him

-"I'm afraid I was." He answered truthfully. "Râvana has evil plans, my child, and he needs you to fulfill them. Believe me when I say that he is far worse than what mortals' legends said."

-"Do I want to know the details?"

-"No, you don'." He smirked

I nodded once more, lacking anything intelligent to say. I was frightened enough not to ask any more questions about the blue demon guy. Father approached us and he pulled me away from Erik, who growled, so he could touch my belly. Just them, as his fingertips settled on my balloon tummy, I felt something strange. My angel put his hand beside the Soul Maker's and he smiled as the strange twitching came again.

-"So, my son finally decided to do some exercises." Erik laughed

My eyes widened at what he just said. Our baby was moving and they were the first one to know? Damn I wish I had some of their powers sometimes, so I would not be so "behind". I wondered now if Erik would still tickle me early in the morning, to see what would happen… It seems they both managed to turn my attention to something else…again…

* * *

**AN: **I drew a picture of Râvana and sent it on my DeviantArt account. You can find the link to my DA account on my fanfiction dot net profile. :)


	22. Trying to be there

Hello!

I don't have much to say, just that I hope you will like this chapter and send me plenty of reviews. :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 22**

**Trying to be there**

**_Erik's point of view_**

Days passed since my son began moving. I was thrilled and showering my Corrine with more of my daily little gestures. The baby was strong and though I did not tell my beloved Indigo, our child already had a will of his own and powers going with it. He knew when his mother was worrying over something and he would make me feel what he was thinking. That provided me with an even stronger bond with Corrine. I suspected that even her, because of our child, could somehow get some of my own feelings, but I could not be sure.

I knew Corrine was still thinking about Râvana and though I was worried, I knew that whatever I would say, it would not keep her thoughts from him. She did try not to worry about what the Soul Maker and I told her, but she could not help herself. On my part, I could not help but wonder how that myth book ended up in our library. My guess was that she had it in her former home and when I and my master made the library out of her thoughts it was already there…

Tonight, I decided to take her to a romantic evening on the lake. As I rowed into the underground maze, she would smile often, but she seemed to be somewhere else… She would look over her shoulder with each turn we were taking. I knew Corrine was not at ease, nothing cold be more obvious. I rowed on through the dimly lit paths, lighted with golden candles, until we reached one of the many decks leading to some walking passages. Surprisingly enough, my little Indigo did not ask where I was taking her. Holding my hand, she followed me silently. I hated this! I wanted my curious, funny Corrine back!

We made our way through many dark paths until we came to a stop before closed doors. I hoped she would get the thing. This was the door leading to La Rue Scribe, a subtlety she might have enjoyed under other circumstances. I knew just how much she loved Leroux's book and the Rue Scribe was one very important item. Corrine smiled briefly, but it disappeared too quickly for my taste, I barely had time to actually see it…

When the door was unlocked, with the key described in the book written by Leroux, I opened slowly. Outside, there was a coach waiting for us. We were about to get in, when my unborn son let me know that his mother felt more like walking. Corrine was keeping her thoughts from me… I was hurt, I admit it. This was part of the reason why I did not want her to know that the three of us were connected. Otherwise, she could want to keep everything from our baby as well. These days, with Râvana and all, it was impossible that I knew what she was thinking.

-"Now that I think about it, I feel more like walking than being tumbled around in a coach." I said innocently. "Do you feel up to it?"

-"Yes." She smiled tiredly, then kissed my cheek

I touched my cheek. I missed her contact. I did not make love often in the past few days. Though I wanted more than anything to show her just how much I loved her, I could not do that if she was not with me. Even our kisses were not as heated… I missed her, in body and mind. I needed her back!

We began walking through the Victorian streets of Paris. I added people to the scenery so it would feel more realistic to Corrine. There were coaches passing by and the streets were busy, but not too much as not to tire her or make her uneasy. I did not want to add to her already heavy anguished feeling. She was experiencing enough stress as it was. My child told me she was good, so I kept on going the way I was.

Soon enough, after a quiet walk of about ten minutes, we were close to a nice park. There were lots of trees and benches near a pond. I even made sure there were ducks we could feed, if Corrine felt like it. I wanted everything to be special and I did feel my beloved Indigo relax as we sat under a maple tree. Those trees were unusual in France, but in her Quebec home, they were rather common. It was my way to give her a little bit of home…

Sitting behind Corrine, I enfolded her into my protective arms and though she could not see them, my wings were shielding her as well and I knew that she felt safer now. We sat there in silence and it was the first time in days that her silent did not bothered me. Some of her worries had dimmed, she was at ease.

I patted myself in the back for having this idea to take her outside. My son was grateful too. It was strange to be able to feel him in such a way, but I liked it. It made me feel not only closer to my child, but also to Corrine. Holding her even tighter against me, I whispered just how much I loved her into her ear. It seemed to calm her even more and I was more than happy.

Slowly, Corrine fell asleep against me and I smiled. She had been having nightmares lately and though I had it in my power to help her against them, the Soul Maker forbade me to do anything. He said it was to make her understand on her own that she had to push these thoughts out of her mind. She had to learn how to use her abilities. Her mind and soul were powerful, Corrine just had to wake that power in her.

Right now, my beloved Indigo was calm, her sleep relatively quiet and even. I prayed this was a sign that she was coming back to her normal self. I wanted her back, both for her safety…and my sanity…


	23. Seeking relief and failing

Hello!

I had a huge French exam this week, 2 days in row and I must admit I'm drained. I have loads of think on my mind but it doesn't keep me from sending a chapter! :D Have fun reading it, this one's really important to me.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 23**

**Seeking relief and failing**

**_Corrine's point of view_**

For the first time ever since I arrived in this magic world, I asked for a moment alone… Erik was reluctant, I could tell. When e saw I would not even try to fight or protest for what I wanted, he decided to let me do what I wanted. I needed some time with myself and focus on something good for once…

These past few days had been hell, and not only for me, for Erik also. I've been worried about the blue demon, scared he would appear and take me away. I feared for my baby and my Angel. If anything ever happened to either of them, I would never forgive myself.

Yet, I had to get over my fears, for my family's sake. I knew this was driving my poor guardian angel crazy and I thought that if I did not come back to my old self soon, Erik would slowly part from me and return to his guardian ways. This thought was hurting too much…And so, that afternoon, I went to the rooftop on my own. I knew I could not get lost in the dark passage ways since I could pretty much create everything in _my_ world. Walking slowly, I took the long way up. It helped a bit to clear my mind to walk like this.

My son was moving more and more with each passing day. He was still very small, but I knew he was already strong, I could feel it. _Hell_… his father was an angel and his grandpa a god! No matter he was so strong. For the first time, I wondered if I was mortal. I was an Indigo, half human, half…goddess I guess… what that made me? I would ask the Soul Maker when he visits next.

When I arrived on the rooftop, the air was crisp and it felt good, it felt…_real_. This was something else… my new need of reality. It was great to live in a_ phantasy _world, but I long for what once was my real life. I wanted my angel still, but I also needed to know his real name, his real self. He was not really Erik, not really the Phantom of the Opera, even though it felt like he was becoming more of him every day…

I sat on the ledge, my feet dangling into the void. I could not fall, unless I wanted to. This was how this world was working, I finally figured it out. I breathed in some cool air, filling my lungs and trying my best to relax. But then, the images from that damn book I found in our library popped into my mind. The blue demon was haunting me, no matter how much effort I put into thinking about something else.

-"You look so very sad." A voice said from behind me

Freezing, I frowned. This was not Erik's voice, nor was it the Soul Maker's… I knew that voice though and instead of being frightened, I almost burst into laughter. It was Patrick Wilson's voice! The Raoul from the movie. Though, now I wondered who took that form. Was it one of my father's divine sibling or…the blue demon? Could this be?

I did not dare turning as I abruptly stopped laughing. Was it the demon? His silence was deafening until I heard his footsteps. The viscount's spitting image appeared from the corner of my eye. It really was De Chagny as much as my angel was Erik… One look at him and I knew he was not one of the Soul maker's brother. Something in his eyes was evil and very frightening. It was Râvana…

-"Ah, so, you finally say my name." He chuckled and I shivered. "Scared, are you?"

-"You're a demon, why should I not be scared?" I spat before I could help myself. "And you look ridiculous as Raoul."

-"Would you rather see me in my real form, my dear, with eight heads and as many arms?"

I shrugged, turning my head away from him. Why did he take that form anyway? I was not Christine whom he could take away from the Phantom… or maybe he thought he could do just that… Holding onto my belly, I thought of Erik and my father as hard as I could. Râvana moved beside me and though I was not facing him I could tell he no longer looked like the viscount. He was not a tall (something like 8 foot high) chiseled muscled blue guy. At least he only had one head and two arms and not 8 like he said…

Râvana was wearing golden shoulder plates with gold jewelries and red puffy pants… He wore the most evil black mustache one could imagine, more evil than Alfred Molina's in Dudley-Do-Right. The king of Lanka was also crowned with gold, his black hair falling from under the crown down his back. Only then did I realize that I turned towards him, staring at him impressive and frightening form.

-"You admire your future husband, aren't you?" He asked, apparently very amused

Turning away, I placed my arms protectively around my belly and he laughed. I hated that he considered himself as my future husband. Erik was my husband, even though we were not really married in the proper sense of the word, but we belonged to each other nonetheless. Râvana did not have Raoul's childish voice anymore, but a deep, almost guttural, spook-full voice. I was more scared than ever now that he would take me away from what was now my home.

-"Look at me, my sweet." He whispered with his thick accent

-"Go to hell!"

-"Not without you, I fear." He laughed and I cursed myself again

-"Never!"

-"You have some spirit. I find it very arousing." He chuckled, while I was swallowing the little saliva I had left. "You will make the perfect queen for my underworld. Lanka is but a memory, but you will see, my new kingdom is worth thousands of Lankas."

-"Will you shut up and be done with whatever evil plan you have in mind, I don't have all day!"

_Will I ever learn to shut up?_ Light suddenly surrounded me or us, I could not tell for sure. All I knew was that it had nothing demonic to it. It was not coming from Râvana. I looked up and I saw a being, made of light with wings, flying down. I heard the blue demon growl from behind me and I thought he would grab me and drag me back into Hell, but he remained motionless.

-"Be on your way, demon, or we shall fight!" The light being said with an ethereal voice

The light wings surrounded me, enveloping me into comforting warmth. I turned into the protective embrace and saw Râvana frowning. Not just a frown from some pissed guy. No, this was way worst. It was the most frightening sight even. No nightmare could ever compare to the face he made. The blue demon retrieved two golden sabers from the void, yeah…they literally came out of nowhere, like the Cinderella's godmother fairy in Disney's animated movie.

Another flying form made out of light appeared, followed by a few others. Somehow, I felt they were slightly different from the one holding me, but I could not explain how. Râvana was surrounded and then he turned to me, a smirk drawn upon his evil blue face. I shivered and the light being embracing me stiffened.

-"I will win you to my cause, Maker's daughter." The blue demon hissed. "Then you will come to me on your own free will and you will be mine!"

-"Fuck you!" I yelled with all the power my lungs could muster

-"Erik! Take her away from here!" A voice in the group of light beings said

_Erik?_ Erik was here? I did not even have time to blink that the being holding me was pulling me away. Was this my beloved angel/ I could not even ask as I found myself falling into a deep, not so natural sleep.


	24. Angel wings

Hello!

Here's your new chapter for today. I got to work on my speech I have to do next week for school so...busy. lol

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 24**

**Angel wings**

**_Erik's point of view_**

Solitude… Corrine had asked for a bit of solitude today. Though I knew she needed some time to herself and I certainly could understand that, I could not help but feel hurt. I had hoped my company and my love would keep her mind at peace. _I _was not enough for her… I had to admit that this time alone could be good for her…and for me.

I long to have my dear Corrine back. She seemed so distant since the episode of the book. She had become pensive and would not laugh as often, if at all. She was scared, nothing could be more obvious, besides the swell of her stomach maybe.

Once Corrine was gone, my mind focused on her and our unborn child. I followed her in thoughts throughout the Opera House. My son was helping me, providing me with an even stronger bond to his mother. What I felt through that link was worry, fear and guilt.

My Indigo lover was worried for me and our baby. She feared we would be taken from her. It only made me love her more. But the guilt she felt poked for my attention. She thought she had changed too much and though she was right with thinking it was affecting me, she was very wrong with thinking I would stop loving her. I could never do that! She was mine and I would love her until my days ends!

I felt her need for reality then. I was not worried though, I knew she loved me still, but Corrine needed more than a fake world, more than a dream. She needed something tangible… I decided to call for my master for advices and council. He knew her way better than me.

Appearing before me, the Soul Maker's expression was far from being reassuring. He was dead serious, a frown drawn upon the mortal face he forged himself. A dreadful feeling crept into me and it came from the outside, not my master's. My son and my beloved Corrine were scared, very scared. My child was having this emotion for the very first time and it was far too strong to ignore on either part.

Another feeling appeared not long after… There was something wrong, very wrong. There was evil here, it was powerful, more than anything I felt in centuries and it was threatening my Indigo and baby. Râvana was here! One look at my master confirmed that he felt it too. A moment later, I heard Corrine's call in my mind. As I looked up, I knew Soul Maker heard her as well.

-"Go to her now, I'll bring the help." He said

There was no time to waste in thinking. Leaving my Phantom shape, I spread my wings wide and flew straight to my Corrine's side. There he was, before her, the huge demon who was causing so much problems and fear. My lovely Indigo was holding her head high and… was she provoking him? _Damn! _With lightning speed, I flew toward them, not caring what Corrine would think about seeing me in my true form. Her safety and our baby's was what mattered most, explanations would come later.

"Be on your way, demon, or we shall fight!" I yelled angrily

I knew he would not obey, he was way too proud of a demon, and truthfully, a fight was not what I was looking for. Folding my wings around my beloved, I was surprised when she turned to me. As she did, Râvana became even angrier and readied himself for a fight. _Great…_ I was not worried though, not much, for my master decided to make an entrance right about that moment. Some of his siblings were with him. The Heart Trickster and Mother Nature were amongst them, but I did not care identifying the others, only concentrating on my beloved.

The demon dared look at my Corrine and I tightened my embrace as he actually spoke to her. She retorted in a very unladylike manner, but I could not help but admire her courage…or was it just boldness? I loved her anyway.

-"Erik! Take her away from here!" The Soul Maker ordered powerfully

Without an ounce of hesitation, I drew my dear Indigo away from this place. There would probably be a fight between the divinities and the demon and I would give me time to hide Corrine. All that I cared about now was getting my beloved and our child far enough from Râvana. I put her in a deep sleep, so she would not have to worry about anything and she would be able to relax. In her state, even though our baby was strong, all this stress was not good for either of them.

I feared Corrine's will for some "normality" would have to wait, for the safest place for us to be at the moment was my home. My _real _home_…_


	25. Strangest place…

Hello!

Got to hurry, I'm having breakfast with my mom and sister! :D There's only a few chapters left...if not one. :P Well, I'll talk more about it later, got to go! :D

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 25**

**Strangest place…**

**_Corrine's point of view_**

Warmth, comfort, and peace. Those three things were the first I felt when I woke up. I did not want to open my eyes though, but somehow I felt I could not be any safer than I was at that moment. It made me feel the same as I was that first day, in the Phantom's lair, so many months ago.

The Phantom…Erik…_Erik…ERIK! _I shut up, completely awake now. I remembered what happened the night before. That light being, saying to Erik to take me away, but where was he? I began focusing and my eyes widened as I finally saw my surroundings. It was not the Phantom's lair, not was it any other familiar scenery…

I was in a room, or so it was how it felt, I could not tell for sure, since the walls closing the bedroom were rather made of light than an actual…palpable material. The entire place was bathed in light as though it really was made of it. It was hard to tell, where the wall ended and the floor began, it seemed surreal, even more so than the dream I've been living in ever since I was taken from my home by the Soul Maker.

_Erik, where are you?_ I cried in my mind, needing to see my angel so much. I not only needed to see him, but had to know if he was alright. My baby moved at that moment. I had almost forgotten about my son… What a terrible mother I was…or what a terrible mother I would be. I was so self centered at that moment I did not think one moment about the baby growing in me. I clutched at my stomach, silently apologizing to my child, telling him I did not mean to forget about his presence, that I was only very shocked by what happened. He kicked again, as though he could actually understand me… _Erik, I need you so very much…_

-"Calm down, Corrine, everything is going to be alright…"

That voice, I knew that voice… A warm, gentle, loving voice… Closing my eyes, I turned to where it came from, afraid of opening them. When I finally did, I gasped. I thought I would see my Erik there, while instead there was a light being with wide wings spreading about the room, as though it was trying to envelope it completely. I was not scared, as surprising as it may sound, not was I nervous, far from it actually, but I could not quite explain why.

-"W-who are you? I asked in a barely audible whisper

The being had no features, not expression, only a feel and I would bet my first tooth that he smirked! He (I say 'he' because I'm positive this being is a male) came closer to me, but he stopped when I recoiled and protectively folded my arms around my balloon belly. Not that I was frightened, it was more of a reflex than anything to protect my unborn baby boy. One never was enough prudent, I learned that the hard way…

Closing his long weightless and featherless wings, the light being disappeared between them. More light emanated from him and I had to look away, blinded by its power. My eyes were shut tightly when I suddenly felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. My breathing quickened. I knew that hand…

-"Is this better?" Erik's voice asked from beside me

Turning and opening my still tired lids, I saw him there, my dear angel, my guardian, my beloved. Without any reserve on my part, I threw myself into his arms and it came as no surprise to me that he actually was waiting for me to do just that. He held me tightly as I sobbed on his shoulder, shaking like a leaf.

-"It's alright, my love, you are safe." Erik whispered tenderly

-"I-I thought I h-had lost you?" I stuttered, unable to stop the flood of tears. "You s-sure you're o-okay?"

-"I am." He chuckled. "And the baby is also."

-"Yeah, that I knew, your son has been kicking me for the past five minutes." I smiled, then sobered. "W-what happened…when you took me away?"

-"Your family fought Râvana in order to give me time to put you to safety."

-"My family?" I frowned

-"Your father and his siblings."

-"Oh." I said dumbly. "The light being…it was them then…"

-"I did not think you could see them, but yes. And it is strange that you call us light beings, for it is how we name ourselves, while mortals call us angels, or divinities."

I shrugged. This was the best name I came over for them, after all, they _were_ beings made of light… I did not think it was overly exceptional for me to call them that… Whatever, it was not very important at that moment.

-"So it is over…" I murmured, but Erik sighed

-"No, my love. Râvana was not vanquished that night, nor was he hurt in this battle."

_Shit…_ I shivered, not liking the sound of this at all. I wanted to crawl into my angel's arms and be rocked until the end of the world. The baby moved and I gasped as I felt love fill me, more than just being in Erik's arms and I realized that this love came from my unborn son. My baby was communicating with me, telling me how much he loved me already and nothing could have been stronger than that very particular feeling.


	26. Epilogue

Hello!

This is the end of the road for _The Soul Maker Rewrite_. I want to thank those who were kind enough to review. It was appreciated and you may find your name in the thanks at the end. If I forgot anyone, please, forgive me. :D I'm leaving open doors so if I ever have inspiration for it, I shall write more about these characters.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 26**

**Epilogue**

**_Soul Maker's point of view_**

I was right to fear Râvana, his skills at fighting were vast. The Heart Trickster almost left his wings in this battle. None of our wounds mattered though, my daughter's safety was what was important. I decided not to visit her until I was fully recovered.

This battle had been hard on me, more than I would like to admit. Another blow and I would have been either condemned to become a mortal or finish my eternity in what my souls call Hell. We were five against one and barely made it out in one piece. But Corrine was safe!

_War…_ We all knew it was inevitable but now we were confirmed that it would be a bloody one. We could not win, not alone. My daughter was the key, I was truly convinced that she was, not by not falling into Râvana's trap, but…something else. She was our strongest ally. Half immortal, half Indigo. Corrine knew more than we do, us divinities, about human nature and she had powers beyond her imagination. Her knowledge combined with what we could give her was giving us hope. She would win this war for us.

From my home, I could feel what was going on in Erik's. Corrine was uneasy at first, then relaxed as she realized the Light being with her actually was her dear angel. I was amazed when she found out she was linked to her unborn son, in more way than just the fact she was carrying him. They were connected by their very souls. Already, my grandson was a very strong being…

…_My grandson…_I was wrong, so very wrong! All along! Corrine was important, but never in the way I thought. It was her child who was the key. A mother Indigo, a father angel and the Soul Maker as his grandfather. This baby, who has yet to be born, had a greater destiny than what I would have ever expected.

Hope filled me like liquid light. My daughter and her son in our ranks would make us, the Light Beings, divinities and angels, stronger. We would win. I could feel it in my entire being. We would win!

The End

**Author note: **Yes, this is the end. Ideas were beginning to leave me and before this becomes too cheesy I decided to end it. Hope you will forgive me. I'm not closing any door. Who knows, maybe in a few months I will write about the actual war, but I'm not rushing anything.

I would like to thank all my reviewers and I will do so in alphabetical orders:

broadwayfreak

Dragoness19

Friendofphantom

Hot4Gerry

htr17

iluvmyphantom

Lady-Leah-Claire

Lady-of-the-Dueling-Mist

Lorien Urbani

s-burnam

SlytherinPrincess7

tamar162000

Timeflies

Whosthat


End file.
